Nice to meet you
by JustAnAverageCrazyGirlNextDoor
Summary: What if it wasn't Sam who moved to McKinley, but it was Sebastian? And what if Rachel was the one to recruit Sebastian and not Finn? This is my first story, please give it a chance. Rated M but that lemony goodness won't show up until later on.
1. Chapter 1

What if it wasn't Sam who moved to McKinley? What if it was Sebastian? What if it wasn't Finn, who recruited Sebastian, but Rachel? And what if Rachel and Finn, didn't get back together because of Sebastian?


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys this is my first story as you saw in the summary. Anyways, this was just something I was thinking of, since I have become a recent Sebastian and Rachel lover. I'm kind of fuzzy on the details of what happened, I mean I watched the episode, but so much has happened it's kind of a blur. Anyways this really is my little idea of what could've happened, so if I get some details messed up please forgive me.  
Disclaimer: Ryan Murphy owns Glee and all the characters, the story is mine.

"We need more members guys, we need to have a bigger group to beat Vocal Adrenaline." Mr. Schuester proclaims to the already bored group, well, with the exception of the ever so attentive Ms. Rachel Berry.

"No one likes us. No one likes this club. No one is going t join Mr. Schue." Finn says causing Rachel to gasp indignantly.

"Excuse me Finn, but people like this club. I, for example, love this club. Although, the drama that always occurs and the fighting, especially over solos-" Rahcel begins, but gets cut off by Kurt.

"Which you always take," he says affectionately. He and Rachel have formed somewhat of a friendship, it tends to be on and off.

"Anyways," she begins again but not before rolling her eyes at Kurt's comment, "maybe if we performed in front of the school, they would see the fun in glee club." She says smiling her 1,000 watt smile.

"See guys, that is exactly the kind of spirit we need." Mr. Schue says smiling.

"Fine we'll do what the midget says, but no gay show tunes." Puck says while Kurt and Rachel gasps together appalled their beloved show tunes were banned. Puck simply ruffled Kurt's hair, which caused Kurt to slap his hands away, and kiss Rachel's kiss, which resulted in Rachel giggling and pushing him away.

"Alright, now let's choose a song." Mr. Schue says clapping his hands together.  
The class begins to talk among themselves. Puck, Rachel, Kurt, and Mercedes talking about what songs they could do, with Finn to the side always reminding them that he is the leader.

"Some leader, you aren't even helping us decide," Puck says rolling his eyes. Finn glares at him and flips him off, Puck gives him his usual devil may care smirk and waves it off.

"Boys, enough, now let's try to come up with a decent song to showcase our talents." Rachel says placating both boys.

"Or lack thereof." Mercedes mutters. Rachel shakes her head in exasperation while Puck and Kurt smirk.

"I think I know of one," Rachel says grinning.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey I'm back. Thanks for all who've read and reviewed my story, and thanks for the advice and encouragement it means a lot. So I will try to make this chapter longer.

Disclaimer: I dont own Glee, oh but dont we all wish we do? Ryan Murphy does however so lucky him.  
BTWS: Italicized is Sebastians thoughts.  
Chapter 3  
Sebastian's POV:  
"I hate this. I hate this, I hate this, I HATE THIS. Why?! Why do my parents hate me enough that they move me here? To this stupid little town of Lima? To this stupid, pathetic school, William McKinley High? Seriously this looks like the stereotypical high school." I think to myself after getting through another painful hour of class. Spanish class was ridiculous, the jocks asked some of the stupidest questions.

"The jocks are stupid, I wonder if the cheerleaders are almost stick thin with the exception of their (possibly fake) boobs and butt and no brain." I think to myself as I walk down the hallway of, yet another, new school.

"At least I don't have to worry about being picked on for being ugly." As if on cue these cheerleaders look my way, giggle, and wave, I give them my trademark smirk.

"Hello ladies," I say walking past them. I don't, however, expect them to actually trail behind me.

"Hi there." a brunette says in a very overly flirty manner. Considering she was just, basically dry humping a dude in a letter man jacket a few seconds ago, I mean.

"What's your name," she asks after a few seconds of discussion with her "posse". Can this get any more cliche?

"Sebastian," I reply still smiling. They grin at me and the brunette and who seems to be her best friend loop their arms around both of mine.

"I'm Ashley and this is Whitney," the brunette, Ashley says pointing to herself then to Whitney. They look at each other then glance at the girls behind them.

"Girls make sure no losers take our seats would you?" Whitney says in a disgustingly sweet voice. The girls scurry off and I roll my eyes. It actually did get more cliche, I think to myself in disgust.

"So Sebastian, you're new. And hot. Now, we just want to make sure that you don't get into the wrong crowd," Ashley starts condescendingly. I hate it when people talk to me like this. Dear Lord help me.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Whitney says leading him to a table full of cheerleaders and jocks.

"There's us, the popular people of course. We're the people you should hang out with." Ashley states emphasizing the "should". HOLY CRAP! She's gonna start listing all the losers and shit like in fucking High School Muscial or some shit like that. Oh fuck, this is priceless. I snicker quietly but cover it up by coughing.

"And those are the losers," Ashley continues while Whitney points everyone out. I tune them out because 1.) it's too damn funny and 2.) it's ridiculous that she actually thinks like this. At least I don't put people into actual social ladders. Everyone's either a loser or not. barely an subtopics or the stupid stereotypical bullshit. Ashley would've continued talking if it hadn't been for sudden music cutting her off, followed by a singing and dancing group of kids. I was about to turn in my seat to look at them but before I actually could Ashley grips my arm, with her what felt like claws. Goddamn she had a fucking grip, and I do not like being touched by overly flirty, fake ass fuck whores. Which I know I shouldn't say about a girl but that's been the way she's presenting herself. She tugs on my arm and when I refuse to move she puts her hand on the back of my head and shoves it downwards.** (I.E. THE FAMOUS HARRY POTTER SCENE WITH PROFESSOR SNAPE, HARRY, AND RON, WHEN HARRY AND RON WERE TALKING BUT PROFESSOR SNAPE KEPT PUSHING THEIR HEADS DOWN. I APOLOGIZE I DO NOT REMEMBER WHICH MOVIE IT WAS IN)**

"What is wrong with you?" I ask bewildered and irritated.

"Don't look at THEM!" she shrieks and hisses at me. I give her my what the fuck are you fucking smoking? look. She returns with a you're a fucking idiot glare. Well *CUE MY HUFF OF ANNOYANCE* This bitch!

"Why can't I look at them?"

"They're freaks," she says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"How? They don't sound bad and," I look over my shoulder to see their dancing, "they're dancing is actually pretty good, except for that giant dude...he looks like a constipated zombie...that also needs to pee. The fuck is he doing?" I say and tilt my head to the side trying to figure out if he really is trying to dance or if he actually does need to pee.

"What?!" she shrieks after I make my comment about the bumbling giant. I look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What?"

"Do not talk about him like that. That is THE Finn Hudson, star quarterback and the most popular guy in school." she says in a mater of fact tone of voice. I roll my eyes at the usual stereotypes. Goddammit all, fucking stereotypes.

"Let me guess, he has a girlfriend head cheerleader? The usual Barbie?"

"That would be Queen Q. Quinn Fabray. She's perfect and they're dating yeah." Ashley states with a but of envy, respect, adoration, and a hint of fear. **(I KNOW FINN AND RACHEL WERE DATING IN THIS PART, BUT I DON'T WANT THEM TO. THE IDEA I HAVE FOR THIS STORY SHOULD HAVE RACHEL SINGLE FOR THIS BIT. I APOLOGIZE IF SOME OF YOU DON'T LIKE IT)**

"So, if Golden Boy is in whatever that is, why are they freaks?"

"Because of everyone else there. The jocks and Cheerios are the only cool ones in that."

"Cheerios? Like the cereal? Why the hell is cereal associated with that?" I say just to fuck with her. It works too. She gives a gasp of indignation and gives me an evil eye. Ha, as if that actually scares me. Fucking with people is not a sport for me, it's a fucking talent that God gifted me with. Thank you very fucking much.

"The Cheerios are the cheerleaders. The best of the best." She says flipping her ponytail in my face as she turns around to answer one of her "Cheerios". I took advantage of the distraction and turned to look at the singing and dancing kids. Still need to figure out what they're called. I see Mr. Finn Hudson and who I'm assuming is Mrs. Quinn Hudson by the way she looks. Huh, she does look like a Barbie. More like Cinderella actually, but if the fear and respect from Ashley's tone is anything to go off of, it also means that Ms. Perfect is also Ms. Bitch. Hmm, the other two dancers, the Latina with the boobs and the blonde who looks very, naive. Probably her right and left hand girls. Maybe they're like the fucking Mean Girls. **(FANGIRL MOMENT! ON WEDNESDAYS WE WEAR PINK GUYS! YOU GO GLENCOCO...KAY DONE) **

Anyways I continue looking at the group, trying to decipher each person, and where they belong on the stupid scale of social hierarchy. But I don't bother looking for more than 5 seconds, they were too easy to place, But then my eyes land on a very short brunette, a very interesting looking brunette. Goddamn she also had a voice and her dance moves were equal if not even better than Ms. Fabray. Hm, brunette was actually kind of pretty. My head tilted to the side again and I was trying to decide if she was pretty enough or not. She caught me looking at her, which I hated; I never get caught, but thats probably because I never actually take the time to look at someone before. She gave me a smile and I smirked, she raised an eyebrow but continued singing with that, what I'm assuming is her's at least, amazing voice. I couldn't tell if it was hers or not, but first of all she seemed like the type to have an amazing voice, you know the dedicated passionate type. Secondly, she was closer to me so it seemed like a logical conclusion. My little internal rant was cut off by Ashley's voice however.

"Don't make eye contact with her! What are you doing?" she shrieks, damn she shrieks a lot, "That's Manhands Berry."

"What the fuck kind of parents name their kids Manhands?"

"That's what it should've been. It's actually Rachel. She's not even worth talking about unless we're insulting her." Ashley says haughtily.

"Careful Ashley, if Puckerman hears you saying that he'll beat up all our asses." A jock states, slightly scared.

"Santana will kick your ass too," Whitney says.

"Fuck Santana she's such a whore. And Puckerman's a Lima Loser, I don't care about him."

"Except for the fact that you're the only girl he refuses to sleep with because you're a bitch to Berry." another Cheerio states, making me snicker.

"Shut up Michelle!"

"It's true."

"Who's Puckerman and Santana?" I ask, wanting to know why these two people were so well known, aside from the obvious fact that they were probably a jock and a Cheerio, that could also scare the living shit out of people if needed.

"Puckerman is the hottest guy here. He's the one with the mohawk," Michelle, I believe, states giving me a pointed look to the guy with a, low and behold, mohawk dancing with Ms. Rachel.

"Santana is the Latina," one of the guys state and he doesn't need to point in order for me to know who she is.

"Who are they anyways, the group." Everyone shares a look before looking back at me.

"New Directions. They're the GLEE club." they all answer.

**A.N: Alright that is the end of chapter 3. Hope it wasn't too disappointing. Let me just clear up a few things that I forgot to put in the previous chapter as well as the summary. There is PEZBERRY and PUCKLEBERRY friendship. Since there's PEZBERRY you guys should also know that there's BRITTANACHEL(? I JUST MADE THAT UP IM COMPLETELY BLANKING ON WHAT THEIR SHIPNAME IS) friendship too. And Finn and Quinn are together, Babygate did not happen, but something bad did happen. Rachel and Finn did get together before this, in result of the, said bad thing I previously mentioned, but they did break up. Sorry for the delayed update, so busy with all the holiday stuff, I will try and post faster and write longer chapter. If you have an suggestions, advice, thoughts, anything at all, please review. Thanks for reading guys!  
Happy readings and holidays,  
The Thoughts of Another Gleek. **


	4. Chapter 4

**HI GUYS! Thanks for reviewing and reading it means alot. I'm glad you guys like where I'm going with the story and I'm so happy you guys are reading. It means a lot. Anyways, I would also like to thank you guys for the advice. I will try and keep the chapters longer and update often. I know I always get anxious when I'm reading a story and they don't update for awhile. So if you guys want to review and tell me when you would like an update I'll try and do it.  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE, sadly, ugh how depressing it is to write that.  
Without further ado:  
CHAPTER 4**

Sebastian stared at everyone dubiously, while the Glee Club left the quad.  
"Are you serious?" he asks them raising an eyebrow.

"We wouldn't joke about something like that, dude, seriously," one of the jocks reply.

"What's so bad about the Glee Club?"

"Like we said, Sebby, they're losers." Whitney says in a condescending voice. Again, with the condescending voice that Sebastian hated so dearly. And Sebby really? Who the fuck does she think she is?"I was in my Glee Club in my old school, is there a problem with that?" Sebastian asks, challenging one of them to say yes.

"Well, I'm sure your Glee Club was cool. And had hot people, unlike ours." Whitney states flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Your Glee Club doesn't seem all that bad and the people aren't that bad to look at."

"Are you serious? Manhands is fucking hideous, it burns my eyes to look at her," Whitney states cackling.

"Whitney, shut up.' one of the other Cheerios whispers.

"No way. She's so ugly and she thinks she's so perfect. Like whatever, I'm so much better than her. And if she was so great, then why doesn't she just get out of here like I will." Whitney continues.

"Whitney, stop."

"And what the fuck is up with her style. Like really the short skirts make her look like such a slut but so fucking stupid too. Like can she grow up."

"I like her skirts, shows off them nice ass legs." one of the jocks states smirking.

"Hell yeah! And her nice ass too!" another jock cheers knuckle-punching the previously stated jock. Whitney sneers at the two jocks and slaps both of their arms. They look at her raising an eyebrow, oblivious to her obvious jealousy.

"What's your problem?"

"She doesn't have nice legs or a nice butt, if that's what you can even call it. Her legs make her look like a little kid, because she's such a midget and her butt is so flat." Whitney hisses. Sebastian smirks and immediately an image of the girl. Rachel if his memory serves him right, shows up in his mind. His smirk grows and he has to agree with the jocks, her ass was nice and her legs were, well, DAYUM!

"Why do you hate her so much?" Sebastian asks, slightly irritated that Whitney could speak of someone who she doesn't really know. At least, that's what it seemed like.

"Because she's a slut and a bitch. She's also conceited and a spoiled diva."

"But, how do you know that?"

"Because everyone in the school knows it. Quinn said so." Whitney says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. Sebastian wanted to face palm so badly, but he couldn't get his jaw off the floor. Quinn Fabray? She's taking advice from a girl who's literally like Regina George? Is she that stupid? Before he could say anything else the bell rang signalling the end of lunch.

Sebastian quickly got up, threw his trash away and stalked off, ignoring Whitney's calls. He walked into the building off to his next class, Honors Phyics. **(I have no idea what classes they took, but since Rachel is smart, I said Honors Physics.) **He ran straight into someone very, very tiny. Said person let out a little shriek before falling backwards. Thanks to his reflexes from lacrosse he caught her quickly. He looked down, while she looked up, and he realized it was Rachel.

"Oh I am so so sorry." she apologizes profusely, a light blush tinting her cheeks. He smirks when he sees her looking at him, as if she was checking him out.

"It's no problem, are you okay?"

"Fine, thank you for catching me." she says smiling brightly at him.

"Like I said before, no problem."

"Well, I must get going, I don't want to be late for class. Oh, are you new?" she asks him tilting her head to the side.

"Yes, I am actually how'd you know?" he says still smirking. They begin to walk together.

"Small town, small school. I have not seen you around school, so I assumed you were new, which you proved right. What is your next class?"

"Honors Physics with Mr. Sullivan." She looks at him shocked, then happy.

"Wonderful, I have him too. Let's go. I'm assuming you don't know where his class is, so we can just walk together. I mean unless you have someone else to escort you then that's perfectly alright too. But if it is a jock or a Cheerio I should leave." she rambled quickly. While others would slightly be freaked out and try to distance themselves, Sebastian just smirked even more. He thought her rambling and grammar was funny.

"Well, we are walking together already. And I can say I've had the pleasure of meeting the jocks and Cheerios at lunch." he says the last part sarcastically. Rachel bites her lip, waiting for the inevitable rejection and another person leaving her because of what the jocks and Cheerios said.

"Oh, so I'm also assuming they've told you about our social ranking here in McKinley? Well, I'm sure they started with the lowest of the low, me of course. So if you would like to leave I understand." she says quietly and Sebastian can't help but feel bad for the girl. Which is new, because Sebastian has never felt anything for another person other than lust and hate or contempt or irritation.

"No, they irritated me too much. And yeah they told me a bunch about you. But I'd rather find out about you myself. Is that okay with you?" he says smirking and Rachel looks at him surprised. They stop outside the class door while everyone is filing in.

"That's perfectly alright with me." she says happily.

"By the way, I'm Rachel."

"I know." he says grinning impishly. She looks at him raising an eyebrow. After awhile she gives up on not asking the obvious question.

"What's your name?"

"Smythe. Sebastian Smythe." he says cockily while she rolls he eyes and leads him inside the class.

"My. Smythe is it? Well you can sit wherever there's a free space." Mr. Sullican says. Rachel had already left him to go sit down, in the front. Sebastian quickly walks up to Rachel grabs her hand and her bag and pulls her to the back of the room where no one else is sitting, with Rachel protesting the whole time.

"Sebastian!" she says stomping her foot while he collapses on a chair and dumps her bag to the chair next to him.

"What? Oh, did you want to sit in this chair?" he asks smirking at her.

"I like sitting in the front chair Sebastian."

"I like sitting in the back."

"That's lovely. Now if you don't mind-" she says reaching for her bag, but then Mr. Sullivan cuts her off.

"Ms. Berry please take your seat." he says sternly. She looks angry that he's angry at her for something she obviously did not do, but just huffs and sits down on the seat next to Sebastian crossing her arms and pouting.

"You know, you look cute when you're angry." Sebastian whispers in her ear and she shivers.

"I am not cute, I am supposed to be intimidating excuse you." she hisses back.

"Yeah you are, it's funny too. Now quit talking, babe, before the teacher yells at you again," he says smirking before turning to face Mr. Sullivan. He hears Rachel gasp indignantly at being ignored and cut off.

"I am not your babe. I am not anyone's babe. And don't tell me what to do, freshman." she says angrily. Sebastan slowly turns his head to face her and snickers.

"Freshman? Do I look like a freshman to you?" he says gesturing to his obviously tall form and muscular body, which forced Rachel to look at him.

"Checking me out Rachel? You know you can look but you can't touch." he adds when he sees her looking at his very defined chest. She blushes and looks away avoiding his eye contact.

The only thing running through Sebastian's mind was: This might not be as bad as I thought.

**And that is the end of CHapter 4, sorry that it's not long and I am trying. Sorry for the lag update too.  
Review, thanks lovelies!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my lovely readers, thank you all who reviewed, read, and followed. I am trying to make the chapters longer but I don't know which one you guys would rather have, longer chapters but later updates or shorter chapters but faster updates? Review or message me saying whichever you want and whichever wins is the one I'll do. Once I start getting the hang of writing more I'll probably be able to do longer chapters and faster updates, but please don't get your hopes up I do not want to disappoint you guys. Enough with my rambling on with the story. Oh and I believe I forgot to mention but, Rachel will be slightly OOC from now on. And Matt NEVER left so he's still here too. Matt/Mike/ Rachel friendship! OH AND THERE ARE SOME QUESTION(S) YOU GUYS NEED TO ANSWER AT THE END OF THE STORY!  
DISCLAIMER: Last time I checked I was a girl with long brown hair, not a bald man with a genius brain...**

CHAPTER 5  
Rachel's inner monologue/rant/lecture to herself

_'The arrogance of this-this- Neanderthal! Who does he think he is treating me like this.' The ever indignant and proper side of Rachel rants._  
_  
'No, no Rachel do not let this get to you. He is not worth thinking about.' The more level headed down to earth Rachel soothes._  
_  
'So stop thinking about him.' The smart-ass, scarily similaer to Puck's attitude, Rachel_  
_  
'I am.' The indignant side says and Rachel smirks._  
_  
'No you aren't.' Smart-ass, literally, the smart-ass replies in a sing-song voice._  
_  
'Stop it Rachel.' Ahhh the level headed one, ever the peacemaker_

_'This is completely idiotic, why am I talking to myself?'_

'You're the one that made us up, deal with it.'

'Stop it both of you.' the level headed one says.

"Rachel, Rachel, hey!" Sebastian says trying to get Rachel's attention. Rachel shakes her head, surprised and looks around the class even more surprised to see that the bell had rung and most of the class was out the door off to their last class. She quickly gathered her things and got up looking around for her bag and saw it dangling in front of her. She looked up and saw the Sebastian was dangling it in front of her.

"Come on let's go I don't want to be late, don't feel like dealing with bitchy or douchey teachers who get pissy when a student is late." he says slinging her bag on his shoulder with his on his other. Rachel couldn't help but look at his muscular, very muscular arms and admire them.

"Remember what I said before babe, looking but no touching." Sebastian says smirking before walking off. Rachel shakes her head again and quickly followed Sebastian. She falls into step next to him.

"Um Sebastian, you don't even know where my next class is." **(UMM I know some of you readers aren't from America, but our classes are called periods. And it's usually 1st, 2nd, etc. And the last period is usually 6th period. In addition to that, in some schools there's something called a 0 period, which happens before school usually starts. So I'm gonna make Glee meet during 0 and 6th period. Any questions just message me and I'll be more than happy to explain.)**

"Well you are in Glee yes? So, I was assuming that you would be going there. Am I right?" Sebastian smirks and then Rachel smirks and starts to walk faster than Sebastian.

"You think you're so funny don't you? All wit and charm." she says still smirking.

"Don't forget my handsomeness." Sebastian chimes in from behind her. He would have kept up with her, but he was admiring her _ass_ets.

"And you're humbleness," she says sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Do you even know where the Glee Club meets?"

"I was gonna guess the auditorium, like normal people do."

"Well we aren't normal people then, we meet, here." she says stopping abruptly, causing Sebastian to bump into her. She squeaked in surprise and nearly fell face first but Sebastian wrapped his, and Rachel must state again MUSCULAR, arms around her. He pulled her back to a proper standing position and he heard a feminine gasp. But he looked at Rachel and saw it wasn't her who gasped. They both turned their heads to the side. Sebastian saw a curvy, sexy Latina, a muscular, tan-skinned guy with a mohawk, and a very...fashionable? guy. He guessed the um, guy, was the one who gasped.

"Kurt! Um hi San, Noah." Rachel squeaks out. The Latina, San, Sebastian assumed, looked at Sebastian with appraising eyes, and looked back at Rachel raising an eyebrow. Noah, the mohawk, Sebastian decided, was glaring at Sebastian. Rachel groaned when she saw Sebastian smirking in reply to Noah's glare.

"Well what have you been hiding from us, my little Diva?" Kurt says grinning like a chesire cat. It was then Rachel and Sebastian had realized the very suggestive position they were in. Rachel's back was pressed flush against Sebastian's with Sebastian's arms wrapped tightly around Rachel's waist. Add in the fact that Sebastian was carrying Rachel's things and it seemed like Rachel and Sebastian had a thing.

"Nothing, nothing Kurt." Rachel says quickly trying to untangle herself from Sebastian. Sebastian does the same but he keeps an arm around Rachel. Rachel tries to reach for her bag but Sebastian just lifts his arm higher. **(I don't know about you guys, but I imagine like his arm bent and his hand on the back of his head like this WARNING IF YOU DIE BECAUSE YOU SEE SOMEONE INSANELY AND UNFAIRLY ATTRACTIVE DO NOT LOOK AT THIS PICTURE BECAUSE I DIED - imgres?q=grant+gustin&um=1&hl=en&tbo=d&biw=1024&bih=509&tbm=isch&tbnid=lRWVwY2y-LF01M:&imgrefurl= &docid=4ERuAcXwZG8u2M&imgurl= &w=550&h=400&ei=5iLrUJPDK4O0iQKkmYBw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=152&vpy=4&dur=38&hovh=191&hovw=263&tx=160&ty=38&sig=107169532105434041094&page=4&tbnh=130&tbnw=176&start=53&ndsp=26&ved=1t:429,r:60,s:0,i:272)**

"Sebastian stops it!" she says jumping up and down trying to get her bag.

"Careful don't want to hurt yourself," he says while resting his hand on top of Rachel's head stopping her jumping. He smirks affectionately and she looks up at him scowling. Kurt, Santana, and Noah chuckle. Sebastian and Rachel stop their banter and look back at the trio.

"Hi there handsome, my name's Santana." she says grinning when she sees Rachel gesturing wildly behind Sebastian's back. Santana just smirks and Rachel flips her off.

"Smythe. Sebastian Smythe." Sebastian replies his smirk matching Santana's.

"And I am Kurt." he says waving and grinning at Rachel. Rachel groans and facepalms.

"Name's Puck, what are you doing with my girl?" Puck asks growling. Rachel groans again and rushes to Puck punching him. Sebastian has an odd feeling in his stomach and it's disgust when he hears Puck call Rachel his girl.

"Nothing! Fuck! We weren't doing anything. Get that into your pervy little nasty minds." Rachel hisses.

"Your girl?" Sebastian asks chiming in.

"Shut. Up. Sebastian." Rachel says turning her head to face Sebastian.

"Yeah, she's my girl. Meaning no one fucking messes with her. Got it pretty boy?" Puck growls and he and Sebastian are soon face to face with each other. If it wasn't for the matching sneers and growls emanating form the boys you would think they were about to kiss.

"Damn they are hot." Kurt says sidling up to Rachel's side. Santana on the other side of Rachel their pinkies interlacing.

"Stop it, they might get into a fight."

"Sebastian might give Pucky boy a run for his money too." Santana says excitedly.

"Stop it San!"

"Boys, settle down you male testosterone for a few minutes please. Sebastian stop it. Noah and I are not dating."

"Puckleberry is Puck's protectiveness and Rachel's care for Noah. No romance there." Kurt interjects and Rachel shoots him a grateful glance.

"I see," Sebastian says the unknown feeling which started his anger had settled and in result so had his anger. He looks at Puck to see that he had stepped back and assessed Sebastian.

"Well, fuck, you're like Gigantor." Puck says and Sebastian looks at him confused.

"But he's hotter." Santana says smiling.

"Who's Gigantor?" Sebastian asks looking at Rachel. Rachel sighs and walks into the Glee room. Kurt, Santana, and Puck follow. Sebastian stands outside slightly shocked that Rachel just left. Before he could leave, Rachel pops her head back outside.

"You coming?" she asks and gestures inside. He nods and follows her inside. He sees a brown haired boy in a wheelchair sitting next to him was a pretty, innocent looking blonde Cheerio. Behind them were two jocks one Asian and another African American **(I am not sure what is the proper terminology for black people now. Some have told me they prefer being called African American, others prefer black. I am not sure, what to say, so I just used what I usually hear. I apologize if anyone is offended)**

"Hey Rach," the African American says waving, while the Asian grins.

"Hey guys, this is Sebastian, Sebastian these are my friends and fellow Glee clubbers Artie," she says gesturing to the boy in the wheelchair.

"Whaddup man?" Artie says causing everyone to chuckle.

"Brittany, Artie's girlfriend" Rachel continues, of course pointing to the blonde.

"Hi!" Brittany says cheerily and Sebastian can't help but smile.

"Matt," Rachel says pointing to the African American who nods at him. Sebastian looks at him and he sees the same analyzing look he saw in Puck.

"And last but not least Mike." Rachel ends and the Asian smiles but Sebastian sees the same look he saw with Matt and Puck.

"He's going to join Glee Club." Rachel says and Sebastian looks at her in shock.

"How would you know I sing?"

"Do you?"

"Amazingly well, thanks very much."

"Oh so humble this kid." Rachel says smirking before taking a seat next to Matt. Sebastian follows and sits next to her and Puck glares but sits directly behind Rachel. Santana sits next to Brittany and Kurt sits next to Santana in front of Rachel.

"I thought there were more of you." Sebastian comments. Matt leans over to look at him, while Mike answers.

"There are." he says.

"But they always come a little later than we do." Matt finishes.

"And they would be?"

"Gigantor is Mr. Finn fucking Hudson. Golden Boy of the school and stupidity." Rachel says stiffly and everyone frowns.

"The blonde that's glued to his side, or the blonde that he's glued to, depends on how you look at it, is Miss. 'I'm a Fucking Perfect Barbie Quinn Fabray." Santana sneers.

"Ohh bitch fight!" Sebastian says smirking. They all chuckle and he could swear he hears Rachel mutter something along the lines of 'you have no fucking idea', but he doesn't question it.

"Mercedes. Rachel and I's fellow diva. Don't mess with her, she'll hurt you." Kurt says and he and Rachel smile.

"Tina, is another Asian, she's quiet. She's usually here by now, but maybe she got held up with something." Matt says and everyone looks at each other worriedly.

"Mercedes should have been here too, now that you mention it," Rachel says her eyebrows furrowing together. Her eyes widen suddenly and she jumps up before running out of the room.

"Kurt, San, Britt come with me," she yells over her shoulder and said three jump up and run after her. The remaining boys look at each other, shrug, then begin small conversations.

"So, where are ya from Sebastian?" Mike asks.

"I move around a lot but before here I was in Paris. But my parents shipped me off here."

"Paris?" Mike asks his eyes wide.

"Dude aren't there a shitload of hot chicks there?" Puck asks and Sebastian smirks before nodding.

"That's what I'm talking about," Puck says nodding to him respectfully while Sebastian and he knuckle punch. Matt and Mike have a far away look.

"Now is not the time for wet dreams kiddies." Sebastian says and Puck snorts when Matt and Mike grin and both Sebastian and Puck can see a slight blush on both of their faces.

"When did you and our Berry meet?" Matt asks.

"Today, we literally bumped into each other. I recognized her after your little performance in the quad, and might I say good job."

"Thanks, man. Where were you sitting?" Mike asks wondering where he could've been sitting that would be close enough that he could see Rachel.

"With those Cheerios and jocks." the three boys tense and look at him.

"They told you about us?" Puck asks coldly. Sebastian nods.

"And about Rachel?"

"This chick, Whiney, and this other jock were talking shit. But some of the others were telling them to shut the fuck up."

"This jock, what'd he look like?" Matt asks a deadly lookd in his eyes.

"Like a fucking bear. Short brown hair. That's all I really remember bout him, sorry dudes."

"It's fine, we know exactly who you're talking about." Puck says and he, Mike, and Matt share a look then each of them nod. Before the boys could continue their conversation they were interrupted by Finn and Quinn walking in, right when the bell rang.

"Hey guys, uh who's this?" Finn asks.

"Sebastian." Sebastian answers looking at Finn and standing to full height.

"He's with Rachel," Matt adds with a devilish grin, much like Puck's, and he stands up with Sebastian.

"Yeah dude, walked with her and everything." Puck adds in his own devil may care smirk visible, which grows when he sees Finn's face begin to redden with anger, standing up too with Mike. Sebastian didn't understand why they were standing with him. But the trio did it because they knew of Finn's short temper and if it came to it, they were showing they were standing with Sebastian. After the bullshit Finn put Rachel through they were all against him.

"Hi I'm Quinn. Quinn Fabray." Quinn says quickly and grabs Finn's hand and walks to them to their seats.

"Where's Manhands?" Quinn sneers at Puck.

"Rachel went looking, we think, for Mercedes and Tina." Puck replies coldly.

"What do you mean you think?" Finn asks.

"We mean what we say. We think, meaning we think, but we aren't sure. As in we do not know." Sebastian says as if he is talking to a 3 year old. They suddenly heard a slam and yelling and a shriek.

"That's Rachel's voice," Puck says quickly. He, Matt, Sebastian run out with Mike pushing Artie right behind them. They see Whitney and Tiffany fighting with Santana and Rachel. Brittany and Kurt were running towards them with, Sebastian guess, was Mercedes and Tina.

"What the fuck happened?" Puck asks angrily trying to get past the four.

"Rachel figured that the reason Mercedes and Tina were late was because they were being slushied and she was right. Whitney and Tiffany and a bunch of Cheerios slushied them. But they thought Rachel was with them." Kurt says breathlessly.

"They saw Sebastian walking with Rachel and they got really mad, that's why they wanted to slushy Rachel. We found Tina and Mercedes in the bathroom and we helped them clean the slushy off. But then we ran into Whitney and Tiffany on the way back. Whitney said something to Rachel and Rachel said something back and Whitney slapped Rachel. She and Rachel started fighting, while Sanny told us to go and get to class. And then Tiffany tried to get to us and she slapped me, then shoved Tina and Mercedes. So then Santana slapped her and then pushed her away and she turned around to make sure we were okay. But then she saw that Tiffany was gonna go for Rachel too and Sanny grabbed her hair and slammed her against the locker again then they started fighting." Brittany explained before tugging Mercedes, Kurt, and Tina into the choir room.

"Mierda puta! Voy a follarte cortar! No me toque maldito pedazo de mierda!" The boys hear Santana shriek and can't help but smirk at what they understand.

"Should we stop them?" Matt asks while they stare at the girls. Rachel was currently on Whitney's back pulling her hair while Santana was slamming Tiffany back and forth between the lockers.

"Probably, so they don't get detention." Mike replies. But then they see Whitney scratching Rachel's face which causes Rachel to fall from Whitney's back, and land perfectly on her feet. Whitney whirls around to face Rachel and is greeted with Rachel's palm slapping her, then a knee to her stomach.

"Maybe...uh we shouldn't,' Matt says eyes wide. All five of them cover their manhood subconsciously.

"Many ladies would be disappointed if my dick suddenly stopped working because Berry kneed it like that," Puck states and then smirks, "Hell yeah, I taught her well!" Mike facepalms and Sebastian grins.

"And don't you ever try touching us again, bitches!" Rachel yells at the girls who were now on the floor, defeated. She and Santana high-fived before strolling over to the boys.

"Hell yeah, you kicked major stuck up ass babes!" Puck cheers hugging Santana and Rachel spinning them around.

"We better get to class before Sue or Figgins sees us." Rachel says when Puck sets her down. They all walk into class, the boys questioning the girls and making sure they were okay while the girls just brushed it off and assured them they were fine.

"What did they say to get you so riled up anyway?" Sebastian asks Rachel.

"Nothing of your concern, any of your concerns, so let's leave it at that." she says cuttingly and they decide to drop that topic.

"Are you guys okay?" Brittany asks when they walk inside, taking their original seats.

"We kicked their asses Britt, of course we're fine." Santana says proudly.

"Where's Mr. Schue?" Rachel asks.

"Don't know, he hasn't come in yet." Finn replies, eager to get Rachel to talk to him.

"What the fuck? How long has it been?" Santana mutters, before anyone answers Mr Schue comes running in.

"Hey guys. sorry I'm late. I was just in a meeting and we may have a problem."

**CLIFFY! Sorry guys, I dont know if this is long enough for you guys but it'll just have to do for now. No worries I hopefully won't keep you with a cliff hanger for too long. It really depends on my schedule, sorry. But, I did make ths chapter longer, if you guys want it longer, type your review and click that little blue button, box, thing. Translation for what Santana screamed: "****mierda puta! Voy a follarte cortar! No me toque maldito pedazo de mierda****"="you fucking bitch! I am going to fucking cut you! Do not fucking touch me you piece of shit"  
Keep Calm and Keep Reading,  
Just An Average Crazy Girl Next Door**


	6. Chapter 6

I am an idiot. I apologize. I did not realize the link would do that. For all those who want to see the picture it will be on my profile. Just because of that I will try and give you guys a way longer chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**She's baaaaackkkkk. Hey guys so sorry for the wait. I have decided to write more fanfictions. I promise that I will not abandon this one, because this is my baby. It's my first and it definitely won't be my last. I'll probably do some Samchel and Puckleberry but they're still a work in progress. Anyways I apologize for the cliffy and I forgot to ask you guys the questions I needed to.  
1.) Do we want Brittana or Bartie romance? In all honesty I was gonna do Bartie romance and pair Santana with someone else but if you guys prefer Brittanna better than I can do that too.  
2.) Are you guys ok with how the story is going? I mean if you guys think it's starting to get boring or stereotypical or just one of those other stories that's always repeated, then please tell me.  
Okay that's it for now. Let us continue with the story, yesh? Oh wait no, um I have recently made a tumblr. SO if anyone wants to follow me it's escapingcamerasandreality. And if you want to look at my private blog then just message me. I will most likely start posting some "preview chapters" on my blogs so yeah. Ok NOW we shall continue.  
DISCLAIMER: Ok is this really necessary? Must we depress me further more? I don't own Glee okay? Thanks to you copyright people who make people unhappy by admitting that we aren't talented enough to come up with shows like Glee. Rant over.**

Chapter 6:

Mr. Schue's annoucement caused semi-expected chaos in the room. Th only calm ones were Sebastian, but then again how could he freak out about something he has no knowledge about, Mr. Schue, Mike, Matt, Puck, Santana, Brittany, Artie, and Rachel. **(-I know Rachel would usual flip her shizz but let's remember she is OOC) **

"What did Coach Sylvester do now?" Tina asked hysteric, Glee Club was her only thing that kept her alive during high school. If Sylvester had actual pulled off one of her insane plans, she would die. And Tina always was dramatic. Quin, Kurt, and Mercedes were arguing about how Quinnn did something to betray them and Quinn, well she never said she didn't but she just defended herself. In her oh so very Quinn way. Of course Finn had to jump in because he always had to defend his girlfriend. But then Quinn yelled and Finn, screaming that he 'wasn't helping the matter' then the It Couple started arguing.

"Does this always happen?" Sebastian asks looking at Rachel.

"Yes," everyone replied, excluding the arguing couple and Kurt and Mercedes who were commenting in the couples fight.

"It is kind of entertaining when you look at it," Rachel says her head tilted slightly.

"Gigantor and Blondie? Hell yeah, but with the two divas it makes it even funnier," Puck adds.

"Guys, calm down! I haven't even told you what the situation was. Finn sit down!" Mr. Schue yells when Finn gets up to leave the room in another one of his temper tantrums. Once the fighting four had settled down, Mr. Schue sighed and turned to look at them.

"Sorry, Mr. Schue." they all say.

"It's fine, just you guys need to stop with the fighting." He says exasperated, "Anyways the issue that we now have is that, Sylvester is now our co-coach." Now that announcement caused total uproar. What the hell's, were sounded from everyone in the room.

"What do you mean she's a co-coach." Artie asked shocked and slightly angry.

"What the fuck?" Puck asked Rachel. Rachel jsut shook her head angrily at him.

"How could you let this happen Mr. Schue?" Finn asked angry. This angered the whole club.

"Finn! How dare you accuse Mr. Schue of not doing anything! You have no fucking right to do that." Rachel exclaims jumping out of her chair poking Finn on his chest.

"Keep your manhands off my boyfriend Hobbit!" Quinn sneers.

"Oh shut up, Barbie!" Kurt yells.

"Why the fuck is Coach Sylvester coaching?" Matt asks trying to prevent the possible fight that was sure to ensue if everyone kept yelling about Quinn, Finn, and Rachel.

"Because, Lebron, I have no choice to." the devil herself, literally, says walking casually into the choir room. Everyone immediately shuts up and sits back down.

"His name is Matt, Sue. We don't give the students nicknames unless they say it's okay."

"Please Schuester, stop talking before I take that insane amount of hair products you put, that killed another part of the ozone layer, in your mouth to shut you up myself." Sylvester says rolling her eyes and standing in front of the club.

"Now that you pathetic group of misfits have shut up I can explain why i am currently in front of you sad bunch. Figgins has decided that you guys need a little more guidance. Since I take no losers as a team, he's decided I would help William try and salvage the thing you guys call talent and turn it into something amazing so you guys can win whatever loser competition you have. Any questions? Too bad." she explains while Mr. Schue is shaking his head.

"Coach Sylvester, how do you plan on helping us?" Rachel asks the only brave one. Puck claims, he's a bad-ass, but bad-asses needs their balls and if he talked back to Sylvester they would be for sure torn off.

"Well mini Barbara, you guys lack everything a real team needs. I'm going to change that. Starting with yourselves. Why in the hell don't you losers stand up for yourselves?" she asks and no one replies.

"Well, how can we? No one listens and everyone's already deemed us losers," Rachel replies after the awkward silence.

"That's because you let them, maybe if you stood up for yourselves or did something amazing you wouldn't be such a sad bunch," Sylvester says.

"But, we can't do that. It's against the rules." Finn says.

"What the hell are you talking about, Doughboy?" Sylvester asks.

"It's against the jocks and Cheerios rules." he says smiling brightly as if he just solved world hunger.

"You idiot! What rules? We decide to not fight back because we don't want to. No one listens and even though we have some jocks and Cheerios on the team you guys barely do anything to help. Actually, you and fucking Fabray over there are the only ones that tdon't help. Noah, Matt, Mike, San, and Britt do help. But they can't do much unless you and Ms. Queen bee say something. Face it the only reason you don't do anything is because you like saying you're the hero and the 'leader' of our club, just because you're more popular." Rachel states, scoffing at the end. Coach Sue starts clapping.

"Well it's about time someone figured that shit out. I was hoping it would be you mini Barbara, you're as smart as everyone says. Now does everyone see your little problem?" she asks everyone. They all nod dumbly. Finn and Quinn look enraged.

"What are you guys talking about? We aren't doing anything like that!" Finn yells standing up looking at his Glee Club.

"You idiots! Don't you see what she's doing she's trying to turn you against us." Quinn shrieks.

"Fabray shut up. You're the only one here who doesn't like Glee Club. The only reason you're here is to get back on Coach's good side and to make sure Finn doesn't fall for Rachel. You're failing at both parts F.Y. to the fucking I." Santana says, standing up so that she and Quinn are now in each other's faces.

"At least I'm not the school slut." she sneers back.

"Bitch please, yes you are. You're one of them. Yeah, little Ms. Fabray President of the Celibacy Club burns inside from all that sex you've had. Don't even try bullshitting all of us, saying that you're a virgin." Quinn gasps in shock along with the rest of the club, minus Brittany, Puck, Rachel, and Sue.

"Santana that is enough!' Mr. Schue yells.

"No leave them be Schuester, let's see how this plays out." Sue says condescendingly and sits down in the back corner. Mr. Schue looks at her shocked.

"Sue! These are your Cheerios! We are not supposed to be allowing the students to fight or verbally abuse each other like this!" he yells marching over to her.

"Oh my god, you're pathetic." she mutters and continues to ignore him. He continues to hiss warnings at her and she shrugs them off. Quinn and Santana have now turned to a silent conversation and a stare down.

"Plot twist!" Sebastian whispers in Rachel's ear causing her to giggle and shake her head. Puck hears what they said and rolls his eyes.

"Dorks. Only you guys would find some kind of English analyzing shit in an argument with two hot girls. I'm hoping it'll be a bitch fight. Santana would whup ass." he says and Sebastian grins when he hears 'bitch fight'.

"You guys are both idiots. I for one don't understand why two girls fighting is so attractive to guys." Rachel whispers eyeing both Santana and Quinn. Quinn had yet to say something and Santana was just smirking.

"It's just hot okay? No need to explain it to innocent minds." Sebastian whispers back patting Rachel on the head. She slaps his hand away and scowls at him.

"First off, I am not a dog. Don't do that to me. And secondly, my mind may not be as innocent as you think Smythe."

"Oh, she went with the last name, this is getting serious. Come on Berry," he says mockingly, "You wouldn't be the type to know the details on things like fucking and foreplay."

"You bitch!" Quinn shrieks, interrupting the whispering trio. She slaps Santana and Puck yells, "hell yeah!".

"Noah, stop that." Rachel says tugging on his shirt to keep him from jumping up in excitement. Santana slaps Quinn back and tackles her to the floor. She straddles Quinn and puts her arms above her head.

"You're probably getting hot since I'm doing this you whore. Probably used to this position." Santana sneers and Quinn shoves Santana off her then kicks her legs. Mr. Schue hastily catches Santana before she falls and passes her to Matt who grabs her wrist before she can jump Quinn again. Finn helps Quinn up and leads her back to her seat.

"I don't know what that was but I never want to see it happen again. In this room, in this school, nowhere! You two will both have detention for a week. I won't turn you two into Figgins, but the next time you do this, and there better NOT be a next time, you will both be suspended." Mr. Schue states angrily. Puck and Santana high five after Santana and Quinn nod to Mr. Schue.

"Okay so today we will be talking about our setlist for Sectionals." Mr. Schue says regaining his calm manner again and writes Sectionals on the whiteboard.

"The theme this year is Anthems."

"But wait, wouldn't that be boring? All the schools would have to sing our national anthem." Finn says and Rachel buries her head in her hands while Sebastian looks at Puck shocked.

"He isn't serious, is he?" Sebastian asks. Puck just nods and Sebastian can't help but facepalm.

"No Finn we would not all be singing the Star Spangled Banner." Mr. Schue says closing his eyes.

"What a sad, strange boy giant." Sue mutters.

"Well, yeah of course we wouldn't sing the Star Spangled Banner, that's not our national anthem." Finn says and everyone groans.

"He can't be serious." Sebastian says looking at everyone, while they all nod seriously.

"Dude, who are you anyway? What are you doing here? Glee Club members only!" Finn says angrily.

"Name's Sebastian and I would be on Glee Club if you weren't asking stupid questions." Sebastian replies and Finn looks at him confused.

"What?" he asks.

"I would like to join Glee Club," Sebastian says ignoring Finn and looking at Mr. Schue. Mr. Schue looked shocked then happy. One more member is better, he says to himself.

"Sure, can you sing a song for us first?" Mr. Schue asks.

"Of course." Sebastian says standing up. He casually walks to the front of the class and faces them. He grins at Santana and Brittany who both smile back at him, well Brittany smiles Santana just smirks. He winks at Rachel and sends him his signature smirk which causes her to involuntarily blush. Sebastian thought it was cute. Wait, what? No, Sebastian never thinks anything anyone does is cute. Stop thinking like that.

"Um, Sebastian we have a band," Mr. Schue states gesturing to said band. Sebastian smirks at his very predictable comment, that had an underlying suggestion.

"No thanks, don't need them. No offense, guys." he says the last part addressing the band, they nod understandingly.

"How are you planning on singing without background music?" Finn asks smugly. He just assumed that Sebastian was being cocky, well let's face it Sebastian is cocky, but Finn thought that he wasn't only cocky but falsely so. He assumed Sebastian would make a fool of himself without the music helping him.

"Acapella," Sebastian states simply.

"Really? Great! Now introduce yourself first." Mr. Schue says happily. Another advantage to the team.

"My name is Sebastian Smythe. I like singing and dancing. I play almost all the sports but it's mainly lacrosse for me. I met Rachel today and that's why I'm here. She's kinda verbally abusive. But that's okay too. Careful there, Finny boy, you look like you're about to kill someone. Wouldn't want to hurt yourself now." Sebastian says grinning the whole time. Everyone turns to look at Finn, who's face is red, he had his "angry" face on, and he was about to stand up and yell. Quinn grabbed his hand and put it in both of her tinier ones. He calmed slightly, well he sat back down, but the "angry" face was still there and so was the red.

"Dear god, he looks like a mix of a constipated baby with a hoochy mama's blush make up. It covers his whole face and doesnt match his skin tone exactly like they do theirs..." Sue mutters.

"Anyways, Sebastian, you can start whenever you want." Mr. Schue says shooting Sue a glare.

"Oh bite me, Schuester." she says blandly, rolling her eyes.

"Let's just hear newbie sing!" Finn yells and Sebastian raises and eyebrow at the "nickname".

"It would help if I could have some assistance. Can you guys harmonize?" Sebastian says looking at Puck, Matt, Mike, Kurt, and Artie. They nod and stand up to stand behind him, well technically Artie wheeled himself, but let's not worry over details. Sebastian begins and the boys immediately recognize the song and harmonize with him.  
Then Sebastian begins singing and Rachel couldn't help but swoon.

_Uptown girl (Uptown girl)_  
_She's been living in her uptown world_

Sebastian sings looking at Rachel and Rachel blushes while Santana and Brittany elbow her. Finn looks like he's about to blow his head off and Quinn looks disgusted.  
_  
I bet she's never had a backstreet guy _  
_I bet her momma never told her why  
_  
Sebastian begins to walk around the room. First he approaches Tina and sings to her grinning the whole time. She also blushes and looks away. He kisses her hand and smoothly slides to Quinn.

_I'm gonna try for an uptown girl_s  
_She's been living in her white bread world_

He holds Quinn's hand and looks into her eyes grinning when he sees Finn overcome with jealousy. Quinn looks embarrassed and mildly disgusted? To Finn or Sebastian no on really knows.  
_  
As long as anyone with hot blood can_  
_And now she's looking for a downtown man _  
_That's what I am_

Sebastian lets go of Quinn but not before sending Finn a smug grin. Finn returns it with a hateful glare, while Quinn slaps his arm hissing for him to stop.

_And when she knows what _  
_She wants from her time _  
_And when she wakes up _  
_And makes up her mind_

He then walks over to Mercedes and Kurt and he sends them both a wink. Mercedes laughs and Kurt just smiles and raises an eyebrow.

_She'll see I'm not so tough _  
_Just because _  
_I'm in love with an uptown girl _  
_You know I've seen her in her uptown world_

Sebastian sings looking at Santana and Brittany devilishly. The two Cheerios giggle and continue to elbow Rachel.

_She's getting tired of her high class toys  
_Sebastian sings, looking directly at Rachel. Kurt's previously mentioned smile grows wider and Mercedes and he share a look.  
_  
And all her presents from her uptown boys _  
Sebastian continues, looking at Rachel then to Finn. Puck and Matt chuckle and the harmony they had created was slightly off key due to their laughing, but everyone was too engrossed in the possibly new couple that was forming in front of them to notice.  
_  
She's got a choice_

Sebastian sings that part passionately pointing to him then to Finn. He gives Rachel an 'oh please girl' look and then points to himself again, smirking.

_Uptown girl _  
_You know I can't afford to buy her pearls _  
_But maybe someday when my ship comes in _  
_She'll understand what kind of guy I've been _  
_And then I'll win_

He goes back to singing to Santana and Brittany and he pulls them uo so he can dance with them. Soon everyone else joins in except for Rachel, Finn, and Kurt. Kurt had moved so he was sitting next to Rachel.

_And when she's walking _  
_She's looking so fine _  
_And when she's talking _  
_She'll say that she's mine_

Sebastian could see Kurt talking to Rachel, Kurt smirking, Rachel blushing and he concluded they were talking about him. Which caused him to sing his heart out for the last parts of the song.

_She'll say I'm not so tough _  
_Just because _  
_I'm in love _  
_With an uptown girl _  
_She's been living in her white bread world _  
_As long as anyone with hot blood can _  
_And now she's looking for a downtown man _  
_That's what I am_

Kurt had finally gotten up and smacked Finn upside his head. Rachel was still seated. Sebastian slowly walked over to her and she was shaking her head 'no'.

_Uptown girl _  
_She's my uptown girl  
_  
Sebastian obviously ignores her and kneels in front of her, grabbing her hands and pulling her up quickly. She laughed loudly and decided that she would join him. They danced their way to the front of the room.

_You know I'm in love _  
_With an uptown girl_

Sebastian sings, holding the last note while spinning Rachel. He ends the song by spinning Rachel into him, then dipping her. **(you guys know what I'm talking about right?)  
**  
"Good job," she says breathlessly. He was still holding her in a dip. He then quickly pulled her back up and took a step back.

"As expected of course," he says bowing cockily. She rolls her eyes and pushes past him to go back to her seats. He follows her while everyone pats him on the back except for Finn, of course.

"That was great Sebastian. Amazing job. With the way you were singing you could be our new male lead." Mr. Schue says. Sebastian looks around the room trying to figure out who was the current lead.

"Who's the one right now?" he asks after he decides it's not worth trying to figure out.

"Me," Finn says shooting him a smug smile.

"What? You're kidding right? You do know the male lead is supposed to actually lead the team...properly." Sebastian says laughing. Then he stops when he realizes he was serious.

"Wait, shit, really?" he asks looking at Rachel.

"Yeah, really." Finn answers cutting Rachel off.

"Well, I'll be taking that spot soon enough, Golden Boy don't you worry." Sebastian says nonchalantly.

"Okay, enough of your little girly fighting Hudson. Can we please get to work now? Thanks." Sue says standing up and walking over to Mr. Schue.

"New kid who's name I can't remember, welcome to the New Directions." she says sarcastically.

**End of Chapter 6. So how'd ya like it?! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! It means alot to me when you guys give me feedback. Hope this one was a long enough chapter for you guys. REMEMBER that my tumblr name is: escapingcamerasandreality AND I WILL BE POSTING PARTS OF THE NEW CHAPTERS ON THERE. In addition, my private blog will probably have more chapters of the story, so if you guys want to see it just let me know and I'll either tell it to you guys in the next chapter or I'll private message you what it is.  
****Read on mi lovelies!  
****_Just An Average Crazy Girl Next Door_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi there guys, I apologize for the wait. I have been quite busy and I haven't even been able to look at Fanfiction, *gasps* the horror. Anyways, no new updates for right now, other than the fact that I will have two new stories up hopefully by the end of this week. I'll tell you guys the title when they're up. Thanks for the reviews and reading. On with the story, but after a short sad, depressing disclaimer...  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE...isn't it obvious?**

CHAPTER 7:

"Great, so what are we doing now?" Sebastian asks, with mock enthusiasm. Rachel elbows him and he sends her a wink in reply. Santana and Brittany, the traitors, laugh and applaud Sebastian.

"We try and fix you pathetic losers." Sue replies, scrutinizing the whole club.

"Actually, no Sue, we are going to work on our setlist for Sectionals. Like I said the theme is ANTHEM, any songs that comes to mind guys?" Mr. Schue asks, resisting the urge to facepalm when he sees Brittany and Finn immediately raise up their hands. He gave them the benefit of the doubt and nodded for them to voice their opinions.

"America, the Beautiful!" Finn says.

"The Anthem!" Brittany yells. Santana facepalms and reaches up to tug Brittany's waving hand down.

"What? It's a good one!" Brittany states.

"Yes, baby, it is." Artie says patting her hand.

"No you idiots! Anthems! Things that represent what you feel or something like that. Pride or some nonsensical feel good saying you choir dorks say." Sue yells.

"Mr. Schue this is honestly ridiculous. Why don't we actually listen to what Coach Sylvester has to say. She does win at everything." Rachel points out and everyone, except Santana, Puck, and Sebastian, looks at her in shock.

"Did, THE Rachel Berry, just say we should LISTEN to our number one tormentor?" Kurt asks the entire club, aghast at such a possibility.

"It really isn't a bad idea. I mean, it's true and it's sbout time we actually have some proper guidance. Finn is a joke of a leader and Mr. Schue gave Quinn the lead." Rachel states nonchalantly, expecting the shocked gasps of everyone. Damn, they were out of some fucking soap opera.

"WHAT?!" Santana exclaims, jumping up to look at Mr. Schue. Brittant and Rachel quickly grab the hem of her Cheerios top and tug her back down.

"Rachel, what? How-how did you know?" Mr. Schue asks shell-shocked, ignoring Santana.

"Can you do me a favor and keep a hand on Noah, I don't want him doing anything stupid." she whispers to Sebastian before replying to Mr. Schue. Sebastian hesitantly complies. He doesn't actually rest a hand on Puck, he just keeps an eye on him in his peripheral vision ready to push him back on his seat if he looked like he was going to kill someone. Like Santana currently does.

"I overheard you telling Ms. Pillsbury about it. I also heard you calling me a spoiled, attention-hogging starlet. That I completely accept because it's true." she replies keeping a firm grip on Santana.

"Dude!" Puck exclaims looking at Mr. Schue shocked that his almost father figure would say something like that behind his sister's back. That was such a douchebag move, plus he's a fucking teacher. They all knew he didn't really like Rachel. After all, whenever someone would say something to Rachel, i.e. Quinn, and before Santana and Mercedes and Kurt. The story of how they all became close was for another day.

"Mr. Schue is that true?" Tina asks, just as shocked as her classmates. They knew he didn't like Rachel, but they never thought he would talk about any of them, especially Rachel, behind their backs like that.

"That's enough out of all of you. We need to work on this setlist. We need to win or there's no more GLEE club guys." Finn says, attempting to be the leader again.

"Shut up Finnessa we want to hear the truth." Puck snarls.

"Shut it Puckerman! You need Glee Club out of all of us. Keeps you out of the shit you always get yourself into."

"Least he actually gets into shit and isn't a pansy ass like you." Sebastian comments.

"Stay out of it, pretty boy. Don't get yourself mixed up into shit that you couldn't handle."

"I can handle myself just fine, but you? I think you should sit back down, Frankenfinn, before you hurt yourself."

"Watch yourself, freshman-" Finn starts but gets cut off by Sebastian.

"What is it with everyone and thinking I'm a freshman? I sure as hell don't look like a freshman." Sebastian says to Rachel, who is trying her hardest not to laugh at Sebastian's slight whine and Finn's enraged face.

"Hey! I'm talking to you, douchebag!" Finn yells and Sebastian turns to look at him again.

"Oh right, we were actually having somewhat of an intellectual conversation. As intellectual as you can be that is. Anyways, for your information, I am not a freshman. Secondly, I think we should stop before you actually do hurt yourself trying to think of, what you believe are good comebacks, and sit down. Honestly, I'm getting bored so I'm sitting down. You can try and beat me up or whatever it is, you're planning on doing with your fists right now, but I could probably have you on your back in 10 seconds if you try, you're choice." Sebastian states sitting down and throwing his arm around Rachel's chair.

"Good job, you managed to shock the stupidity out of Hudson. Not unusual but still," Santana says and Sebastian just grins. The bell rings signalling the end of class.

"Thank God I can get out of this cesspool!" Sue rejoices booking it out of the room.

"I want some song ideas by tomorrow guys." Mr. Schue states before following suit after Sue. The class takes their time to leave before all making their way to the front of the class. Sebastian still holding Rachel's bag but Rachel is holding her books. Santana and Briitany flanking Rachel, they stand slightly behind her. While Puck and Matt stand behind Sebastian with Mike next to Matt and Artie next to Puck. Kurt, Mercedes, and Tina are also behind Rachel. On the other side of the group was Quinn and Finn.

"This isn't even over yet, newbie" Finn snarls fisting Sebastian's shirt. Sebastian looks at Finn, bored, before punching him. Finn stumbles away while Quinn shrieks outraged, marching her way to Sebastian.

"You asshole!" she continues to shriek, making a move to slap Sebastian. But before she could, Rachel reaches up and grabs her wrist before twisting it so it went behind Quinn's back and then kicks to push her towards the recovering Finn.

"Don't hit a guy, when you know he'll be man enough to not hit you back, you bitch." Rachel states in a cool voice. She grabs Sebastian's hand and with her other free hand locks pinkies with Santana tugging them out of the Glee room and the rest of their group follows. She lets go of Santana but Sebastian doesn't let go of her hand.

"That was so badass my hot American Jewish princess." Puck exclaims and fist bumps Sebastian in respect for what he did to Finn.

"Thanks Noah. I'll see you guys after practice right?" Rachel says giggling.

"Yeah, Rach, why don't you just wait for us?" Matt whines.

"Matty, you know why!" Rachel says with a disparaging look. He sighs in defeat and nods.

"You know we would beat them bitches up." Santana says scornfully.

"I don't want to cause further tension in your teams then I already have."

"Hey is there a lacrosse team here or something?" Sebastian asks looking at Puck, Matt, and Mike.

"Yeah, I think but they suck and now they don't have enough players because their captain graduated last year." Puck responds.

"I can fix that," Sebastian says smirking.

"You know what? Dude, if you can shape up the lacrosse team, I'll join it." Matt says and everyone looks at him shocked.

"Dude!" Mike says.

"What?" Matt replies shrugging, "Hudson, sucks, Tanaka can't coach for shit. and Hudson going to make everything worse now that he knows we side with Rach and Sebastian. Plus the team is a bunch of douchebags."

"Not all of them," Mike mutters, seeing Matt's point.

"Well the ones who aren't douchebags would follow Puckerman, me and you man. Come on, we can actually win something for once. Lacrosse ain't that bad either." Matt says looking at Puck and Mike.

"I'm down dude," Puck says shrugging. He looks then looks at Sebastian, "Fix the fuckers up soon, man, I don't want to take anymore of Finn's bullshit." he says and they all begin to make their way to the dressing rooms. They stop in front of the doors.

"Why don't you just join lacrosse now?" Rachel asks the boys.

"We need time to convince some of the others to come with us. Plus, Sebastian buddy here needs to make sure that team is actually salvageable." Matt replies.

"We'll meet you at your house Rachy!" Mike says hugging her and spinning her around ebfore pushing the doors to walk in the room. Matt and Puck quickly follow before saying their goodbyes.

"Nice to meet you man," Puck says the Sebastian doing that weird man hug that they all do. "Watch over our Berry for us would ya?" he asks before leaving them. Santana and Brittany also say goodbye before going off to Cheerios torture. No seriously, that's what it's called, it's not practice, Sue refers it to torture.

"We'll see you guys later, we need to go to the library first, too." Artie says. Rachel smiles and leans down to hug him. Kurt, Mercedes, and Tina follow Artie yelling bye over their shoulder.

"And then there were two," Sebastian comments and Rachel laughs nudging him. He smiles down at her before slinging an arm causally around her.

"Is there something about you that insists on having an arm around me at all times?" she asks him teasingly.

"No, you;re just the perfect height for it." he replies and they walk down the empty hallway together.

"Do you know where you're going?' she asks him after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"Not really but I want to find where the lacrosse losers are." he says looking in every door.

"Oh why didn't you say so?" she says before grabbing the arm that was around her and holding his hand before tugging him down the hall towards another room.

"How do you know where they meet?" he asks. Does she know everything or something?

"I went into the wrong room one day and I saw them. They were interesting enough for me to stay."

"Interesting? What do you mean crazy Berry? Why'd you stay?" he asks raising an eyebrow. She really was unexpected sometimes. That was something he liked. She doesn't reply because they halt in front of a door and she pushes her way in.

"Rachel!" a group of boys cheer and Sebastian suddenly finds himself outside of a circle of boys who were surrounding his Rachel. Wait _his _Rachel? Since when in the actual fuck did that happen?

"Where have you been?!" one of them, a blonde one exclaims.

"It's only the first week of school. I've been busy. Any new members?" she asks and the happy mood slowly deteriorates. They all disperse slowly and begin to sit down again.

"No, no one's joined, they all went for football." a brown haired boy replies, dejected.

"Well, I have one new member. Guys," she says and reaches out to Sebastian grabbing his hand, "this is my new friend Sebastian. Sebastian this is the lacrosse team." she finishes gesturing from the team to Sebastian.

"Hey," Sebastian says greeting the team while the team replies with hey's, sup's, and hi's.

"So uh, what now?" the previously blonde one asks and everyone looks at Rachel. She groans and shakes her head.

"Well, I've been categorizing you guys into blondies and brunettes so knowing each others names would be a good start." Sebastian says and the team shrugs.

"I'm Jackson," the only blonde who was talking says.

"Jacob," the brunette states.

"Dylan," a black-haired guy says waving.

"And everyone else is Alex, Seth, Michael, Edward, Jeff, and Andy," Rachel says pointing out who was who. Sebastian took it all in quickly, they didn't seem that bad. Maybe a little unorganized and there really was no significant leader in the group.

"So, who's the captain?' Sebastian asks, looking at them. He wanted captain and he knew he had the ability, skill, and physique to prove it. Hey, no one ever said he was supposed to be modest about himself.

"Well we didn't really want to decide on that yet." Edward says.

"Bullshit, you guys are just indecisive." Rachel crows and the boys all look down sheepishly.

"Well, my name's Sebastian as you should all know by now I guess, and I am trying out for Captain." he says ignoring Rachel's comment and the boy's embarrassment from the comment. Maybe he should teach them the Art of Not Letting Girls Get to You Easily. That was damn hard to figure out at first.

"Uh, ok. Does anyone else want the spot?" Andy says looking at the team. Everyone just shakes their heads.

"Alright then, Sebastian, guess you're the captain." Jeff states cheerfully shaking Sebastian's hand.

"So now that you guys have enough people to actually make up a team, shouldn't you start practicing?" Rachel asks looking at them curiously.

"Hold on Rachy," Michael says teasingly, "Sebastian, how long have you been playing lacrosse?"

"Ever since I can remember. I was in varsity for my old school's team and co-captain." he replies in his usual cocky manner.

"Great, you have experience. We usually have to wait for football practice to be over because those shits don't know what the fuck they're doing and end up messing around everywhere. We have a lacrosse field, but it's also a piece of shit and it's hard to play there, so we wait for football to end." Seth replies, spitting out football whenever he said it.

"Then I guess we have some fixing up to do. Who's our coach?" Sebastian asks looking around the room to see if he missed seeing them or something.

"Another reason why we have to wait for football, Tanaka's our coach."

"What? I thought, he was coaching football! And that he sucks at coaching!" Sebastian says enraged. He loves lacrosse almost as much as he loves girls and sex and good food. And sex, sex is always good.

"Yeah, we've been trying to find a new coach but we can't afford it. We can barely support the team itself plus the field. And since no one really knows about us, because we keep losing, no one goes to the game, so no profit there either." Edward states.

"Well it's a good damn thing I have connections isn't it?" Sebastian says smirking. Everyone looks at him, confused.

"What do you mean? What connections?" Rachel asks suspicious. She had just met Sebastian but she already knew he was the type to have connections everywhere, but how he got those connections were thousands of possibilities.

"Let's just say I'm really rich alright?" he replies not really wanting to go into the actual sob story and such.

"Fine," Rachel says calmly, not wanting to give away the fact that she would be asking him about it later.

"Ok? I guess, but what do your connections have to do with us?" Jacob asks raising an eyebrow.

"It means I can find us a coach, sponsor, and enough money to pay for someone to fix the field." Sebastian replies with a grin. And just like that, he was respected by the team and Rachel.

"Dude, thanks man seriously, that's huge for us." Jackson says gratefully. He was a junior and he needed an impressive sport to actual help him get into a better college.

"Not a problem, love this sport almost as much as sex. And sex is hella amazing," Sebastian says grinning, the boys smirked and grinned. A few slightly blushed at the thought.

"Vulgar Neanderthals!" Rachel hisses trying to act disgusted, but she her smile gave her true emotion or playfulness away.

"Don't lie babe, we all know you like sex too." Sebastian says collapsing on a chair, bending his arms and clasping his hands behind his head. Rachel couldn't help but admire his muscles for what, the second? Third?, time today. But honestly, if you had arms like that and a face like that, looking and admiring cannot be helped.

"Oh please Sebastian, let's not talk about my sex life," she says waving him off.

"So you do have a sex life?" Jackson asks and all the boys are suddenly very interested.

"I am not going to answer your hormonal questions, guys."

"That means yes by default," Sebastian says in a smug, sing-song voice. Rachel resists the urge to punch him in the balls.

"No it means I am not, will not, and shall not talk to you guys about this."

"This is coming from one of the perviest girls we know." Jackson says.

"Well, considering I am one of the only girls you do actually do know and talk to, then yeah I guess you could say that."

"Are you suggesting that we're anti-social when it comes to girls?" Jacob asks slightly teasing and slightly hurt.

"No I am saying you guys are anti-social when it comes to my gender."

"That's harsh."

"It's the truth babes." she replies, looking at them with her ever knowing look. They all sigh in response, knowing she was right. Well except for Mr. Sebastian because we all know he's had tons of experience.

"Except for you Sebastian, you seem like the type to be active with females, or males whichever you prefer," Rachel says, calling him out on what he was thinking.

"Eh," he says shrugging, "I'm not anti-social. I love my fair share of the ladies, after all my charm must be used for something."

"Manwhore," Rachel states bluntly and everyone gapes at her.

"I am not a manwhore," Sebastian says slowly, "much." he finishes grinning.

"I knew it. You seemed like the type."

"That or your girl instincts were telling you that you need to be with me, like all those other girls were."

"Cocky manwhore too!"

"Well a manwhore has to be cocky in order to be a satisfactory manwhore don't you know?" he says calmly as if it was the most normal, non-sexual, comment in the world. On the other hand, the boys were looking back and forth between the bantering duo like it was a ping-pong match.

"Oh, witty. I'm sure your sarcasm and sexual innuendos turn everyone on."

"It's working with you now, it must be."

"Ha, you wish. No, I don't fall for the manwhores. You guys need to work for it, for me."

"I can work, or you can just fall at my feet and save us some time. On your knees of course, but not too hard dont want to hurt those fantastic legs of yours." The boys can't help but laugh at that remark, but the pair doesn't pay them any mind. They continue with their quick comebacks and hard-to-get, in Rachel's case at least, demeanor.

"Or you ca just give up now and save yourself some humiliation. And if anyone's going to be on their knees it's you honey."

"I would be on my knees gladly, but I might have to work out my shoulders and arms a little more if I'm going to be holding you up after I show you how good I am to the point of sheer exhaustion. That sounds fun, doesn't it love?"

"It sounds like all types of fun and it must be a great workout. It's good for me to practice for singing, see how long I can hold my breath I suppose, but then again since I have no gag reflex, it's a little easier." Sebastian choked on his own breath and stared at Rachel, wide-eyed, as the other boys were.

"You-you have NO GAG REFLEX?" Sebastian chokes out. Rachel looks at him smugly, knowing he had just won whatever banter they just had.

"Nope, not at all."

"Holy shit," all the boys mutter under their breaths.

"Well boys, I love doing this with you but I really do need to get going." Rachel says standing up and they all stand up with her. Sebastian makes a move to walk over to her but stops. He turns to look at the boys again.

"Meeting here tomorrow same time," he states authoritatively and they all nod seeing their captain in him, not as the Sebastian that likes to be a manhwore.

"See you tomorrow boys," Rachel says smiling softly at them before grabbing her books. She goes to get her bag but Sebastian beats her to it again and they walk out together.

"That was interesting," Rachel muses as they walk down the deserted hall.

"Everything is interesting when it comes to sex," Sebastian states pushing the doors to the parking lot open.

"So, little Miss Rachel Berry am I invited to this little social Glee gathering you have?" Sebastian asks smoothly spinning around to face her as they lean against her car.

"I suppose you can, they'll all be excited to see the new kid that sang to the Rachel Berry."

"I'm sure they were shocked seeing how Finn pissed all over you like a dog marking his territory."

"Yes you're one of the first to go head to head with the airhead of the school."

"It really was boring fighting with him. I, mean really, he's like a constipated zombie. Can't even handle his own shit."

"Sebastian we need to go, you can rant about Finnkenstein later." she says getting in her car and getting her bag from Sebastians out stretched hand. She shuts the door and Sebastian rests his arms in the top of them door, leaning his head on his clasped hands.

"I'll see you later Rachel." he says leaning in close to her. Rachel,unconsciously begins to lean close. When their lips are about to brush against each other, Sebastian pulls away slowly, smirking and grinning and biting his lip in his oh so sexy manner. Rachel looks at him, stupefied that she was actually about to kiss him and that she was disappointed that they didn't

"Bye now," he says before pushing himself off the car and casually walking away to his car. He quickly unlocks it, climbs in, and starts the car while buckling himself in. He sends her a quick wink before backing out of his space. He sidles up to Rachel's car, where she was still staring jaw slightly agape.

"Love, close your mouth save that for when we aren't in public. Unless you're into that" he says and she quickly snaps out of her foggy mind. She starts her car and Sebastian drives farther away to give her space to lead him to her house.


	9. Chapter 9

**OH MY GOODNESS! I LOVE YOU GUYS! Seriously the reviews you guys sent were, gahhh I can just say you guys make me smile every time I read your reviews. Thank you so so so much, I truly love you all. I am going to write new fanfics. I write for Twilight and, as you guys know, Glee. I am really excited for both of them and I will post the stories soon. Anyways back to my baby, I am glad you guys are loving this story. CAN WE JUST TALK ABOUT THE LAST WEEK'S EPISODE?! Holy actual poop! What was that? I apologize but I do not like Blina, that's just, no. But my babies, the Glee/ Warbler boys are still looking as FIIIIIIINNNNEEEEE as ever. Mmmmm, me gusta their body rollin' and pelvic thrustin'. And the Glee girls singing the song of my childhood! I love Marley and Brittany they're both so funny and so pretty. Like, ugh, can I be you?! No, oh alright then. Then THIS weeks episode, like YES ME EFFING GUSTA. I want their D's...**

**SHOUT OUTS TO:**

DarkSkiesBrightLights _**Thank you soooo much for your review. That helped reassure me that I was doing fine. I love your username btws. And thanks for saying that comment about Sebastian, When I was writing the previous chapter I was thinking if I was writing him the way people see him.**_

that70'sfinchelgleek _**Thank you for the constant reviews and reassurance. You're great and I love your username you especially for saying how you love how I'm writing Sebastian.**_

**Alrighty then, enough with my babbling. On with the story.  
DISCLAIMER: I did not create that Blina pairing, that was all Ryan Murphy, as is everything except the storyline and OOC Rachel, kinda...**

**Chapter 8:**

"What is going on with you Rachel? How could you let another guy, another man, another boy, mess with you like that. Did you NOT learn from Finn? Guys tend to be jerks if they're attractive and girl loving. I.E. FINN, and Noah, but Noah's only a jerk when he wants to be. Finn's just a straight up, grade A ASSWIPE!" she screams to herself in the safety and privacy of her car on the way home.

How could she be so stupid as to let herself do...that...that...whatever THAT was back at school? Although, she had to admit, it was quite fun.

_That's besides the point Rachel. _Rachel admonishes herself mentally. _Shut up Rachel, you know you liked it when you were FLIRTING with him. _Another side of Rachel comments. That side reminded her of Santana. She muses as she inputs the gate's code. The gate slowly opens and she drives into the winding driveway with Sebastian tailing her.

"Holy crap I'm going crazy. I'm having a conversation with myself in my head. Shit, see this is what happens when you let boys into your fucking life," she groans parking her car in her driveway. She slowly gets out of the car and she hears Sebastian let out a long, appreciative whistle.

"God DAMN Rachel, I did not ducking expect _THIS _for _YOUR _house. Or, rather, your fucking mansion. This place is huge. Although I'm pretty used to be around the motherfucking rich, considering I am one of the motherfucking rich people. And this house are a hell a lot like the one I lived in, in Europe." he says observing the mansion that she lived in. He sidles up next to her and tilts his head to the side and smirks.

"Let me guess, daddy isn't home. You're always by your lonesome self, but then you invite a shitload of your friends and it turns into parties."

"Yes and no. My daddies are usually never home, my friends do come over a lot, but NO they do not turn into massive parties. i don't want those Cheeri-HOS! And idiotic dumbasses taking up space in my house, they aren't worth it." she says looking at him.

"Daddies?" he asks and she leads him to the front door. She begins to unlock it, but stops when he asks the next question again.

"Rachel, daddies meaning what?" She turns to look at him, trying to see if he would be a judgmental asshole like most were.

"My dads are gay, problem?" she asks, daring him to make some homosexual remark. Instead, he does the complete opposite, which shouldn't have surprised her like it did. He was unexpected, the epitome of it.

"Ha, that's cool. Does that mean there's like double protection for you? Since dads take care of their baby girls and bull like that, and since you have two, doesn't that mean there's no 'girl' buffer thing?" She gapes at him and he looks at her confused.

"What'd I say?" he asks after a 5 second silence.

"You didn't say anything, bad." she says hesitantly, trying to let it process. He didn't judge, he didn't immediately shun her. What the hell?

"What!?" he asks.

"What?" she asks shocked.

"Why'd you say 'what the hell'?" he asks looking at her like she was crazy. Oh she had said that out loud. How awkward...

"No sorry, it's just that-whenever someone finds out I have two dads they, well most of them, just stop being friends with me and start bullying me. I didn't expect that you would be different, well I should have. You've definitely proven your craziness over the last few hours."

"I'm flattered. Wait did you just question my douche-bagginess?" **(A.N. Holy poop, douche-bagginess is an actual word...that was unexpected. Sorry had to point it out.)**

"No, well actually yeah. You'll live, you have enough time to show me you're a sufficient arse." she says smirking at him and he smirks back. They begin to lean in close again, but she shakes her head and leans away before turning to face the door and finish unlocking it. They step inside and Sebastian looks around.

"Huh, not what I expected either. No gaudy shit with the big ass golden chandeliers and the tacky vases. Nice." he says appreciatively looking around, taking notice of the many pictures of Rachel and who he assumed were her fathers. It was tastefully decorated, he had to admit.

"Thanks, daddy and I decorated it ourselves." she says grinning, she leads him to the living room and they set their things down.

"Well shit it's like a shrine of you guys in here, more specifically you," Sebastian states, observing a huge shelf, containing several pictures of Rachel. He slowly walks along it and sees a slow progression of Rachel through the years. She was a cute kid, he mussed. Who turned into one fuckhot teenage. He looks at Rachel from his peripheral vision and can't help but let a small smile creep onto his face after seeing her, worried, paranoid, lip-bite. She walks up to him and tugs on his sleeve persistently.

"Let's not look at those pictures, not all of them are the most...attractive, flattering moments of me." she says still tugging on his sleeve to get him away from what seemed like the tween years. Damn, just when it was about to get good, too.

"How's that possible? Anything about you is bound to be attractive." he states smiling impishly. Rachel couldn't help the blood flowing to her cheeks. She made up for the obvious joy from his compliment by backhanding his (very hard) chest. Mmmm, abs, she could feel them.

"Ouch," he says deadpanned looking at her challenging.

"Shut up Smythe." she snaps teasingly before leading him into the kitchen.

"So, what now?" he asks collapsing into a chair. Rachel leans against the counter looking at him and couldn't help but admire how, perfectly he fit into her home. How he just, I guess you could say fit.

"Well I usually start my homework, which I am going to do, you can do what you want. Just don't do anything stupid or something to could put someone or this house in danger," she says looking at him, warning. He shrugs and simply grins.

"No promises," he says looking around the house interested. He gets up from the chair and begins to walk around the kitchen.

"What?" she asks when he turns to face her.

"Where's the food?" he asks bluntly.

"Dear God, you are exactly like Noah," she mutters before walking to a huge cabinet and pointing inside of it. Sebastian walks towards her, slightly hesitant. If she pulled some type of evil witch bullshit, like in fucking Hansel and Gretel, shit was not going to be good.

"I'm not going to kill you, I swear exactly like Noah," she says exasperated Recalling the first time she did this to Noah, he had the same oh-shit-she's-going-to-kill-me face on.

"I don't know that," he replies but looks inside the cabinet anyways. He was glad he did, there was food, like good food, junk food. Man food.

"Get what you want, but don't give yourself a heart attack or a stomach ache, I don't really want to help you feel better like I did Noah," she says, still thinking about when Noah very nearly jumped inside the cabinet with Matt and Mike and Artie to devour the food. After that incident, she stocked up on a daily basis because the boys were at her house so often. They had endless stomachs, the lot of them.

"Leave me alone," Sebastian mutters looking inside, trying to decide what he wanted first. He chose a bag of chips and soda, he needed to try and stay fit. Sort of, well he worked out on a daily basis. And played lacrosse. That shit was a work out.

"You're more civilized than they were," Rachel muses teasingly as she pours herself a glass of water and grabs herself a bag of vegetable chips. They sit down across from each other and eat their food in comfortable silence. Sebastian sneaks a few glances *coughSTAREScough* at Rachel and can't help notice her natural beauty. She has that kind of ninja pretty/hotness that sneaks up on you, takes you by surprises, and completely mind blows you away. He wasn't used to that and he didn't know if he liked it either.

"What?" Rachel asks quietly, when she catches him looking at her.

"You're pretty, and hot," Sebastian says bluntly before taking a long drink of his soda. Rachel gapes at him, surprised that he confessed that to her so bluntly and so quickly. Noah had told her the same thing, but after a few month, when she came to him crying, covered in slushy because the Cheerios had gang slushed her and incorporated some pretty bad name calling with it.

"Um, thanks?" she says recovering from her shock.

"Well, it's true," he says gently. What the fuck? Since when was he gentle with saying anything? What his girl does to him, he doesn't know.

"Okay, sure." she says laughing mockingly. She still doesn't believe Noah or Matt or Mike or Artie or any of her friends really, when they tell her that she's pretty. After the constant abuse she was put through, how could she?

"You questioned my honor," Sebastian says mockingly hurt, and slightly surprised that she would blow him off, blow off a compliment, so off-handed, as if it really wasn't true. Which it was, definitely was.

"I questioned nothing, I stated a fact," she says looking at him over the rim of her glass of water.

"Says who?"

"The question is, who doesn't say?"

"And there's my answer," Sebastian says, now realizing the fact that hr bullies had gotten to her, But she didn't seem like the type to let people get to her easily.

"You're weird," was Rachel's genius response.

"That was a good one Rachel, really it was," Sebastian says dead panned resisting the urge to laugh.

"Leave me alone," Rachel mutters throwing her empty bag of chips at him, which he easily caught.

"Nice throw, kind of," Sebastian says after he had caught the bag, which was thrown to the way left of him. Rachel blushed at her lack of aim.

"And again I say, leave me alone," she says, looking down.

"Who broke you so bad?" Sebastian musters, looking at Rachel intensely. She looks at him, with eyebrows furrowed.

"What do you mean?"

"Who broke you, to the point where you actually believe the bullshit the," he hesitates, "popular people," he continues putting air quotes when he said popular people, "tell you. You don't seem, actually, no. You aren't the type to believe that, so I want to know, who broke you?"

"And how would you know someone 'broke me'?"

"Babe, it's written all over that pretty little face of yours. So, please, tell me which fucker is asking for an ass kicking."

"Sebastian, language," she admonishes.

"Please you probably swear almost as much, if not as much, as I do. Let's not pretend you're little Miss Innocent."

"I swear far less than you, excuse yourself." Before they could continue, they heard yelling and laughter outside Rachel's doorway.

"BITCHES! WE'RE HERE!" they hear Santana yell.

"Santana! Wait, patience!" Rachel yells back before getting up and walking to the door.

"Ho, we're waiting. I don't got no patience." Santana states snarkily. Rachel giggles and opens the door letting everyone tumble in. Sebastian leans against the living room doorway, observing his friends (?) behavior. He saw that the were, well, weird. But cool, and they could act proper...if they really wanted to. He would fit in just fine. Perfectly, in fact. And the only thing to make it better? Have Rachel Berry as his own. And that's exactly what he planned on doing.

**End of Chapter 8...SORRY GUYS, I know you want it to be longer, but it's been awhile since I updated and I felt like you guys deserved an update. So yeah, read, review, you know the drill. Thank you my lovelies.**

**Have fun reading,**

**Just An Average Crazy Girl Next Door**


	10. Chapter 10

**Dear goodness, I love you all honestly. Thank you so much for the reviews, especially the constant reviewers. Thanks for me being my inspiration, aside from Glee itself. Anyways, no real updates on anything, other than I have a new story, but I don't want you guys reading it yet. I want to update another chapter for the new story with more plot, before actually telling you guys what it is. It's a Twlight Fanfic...don't know if you guys read that, but yeah. Anyways on with the story.**

**ACTUALLY! Before we continue, I have some more news for you guys. I now have a Beta! *standing ovation in honor for my Beta* DarkSkiesBrightLights is her name, fanfic is her game. Ha I'm stupid, but you love me anyways guys...well you like the story. We just started working together, this is the first chapter we both worked on.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee...yup...*sighs and cries in a corner***

**chapter 9**

"Sebastian, I did not expect to see you here." Kurt says eyeing Sebastian, then turns to smirk at Rachel, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Hello there sexy," Santana purrs sexily, looking at Sebastian, who meets her gaze evenly. They have a stare-off for a few minutes before Brittany tugs on Santana's arm to pull her away. What Sebastian and Santana did not see during their intense eye contact, was Rachel's frown and hurt expression. She knew she had no right to be upset with her best friend, basically eye-fucking her...uhh...what was Sebastian to her? With the way he was flirting, she would think he was a potential boyfriend, at least a fuck-buddy. What he was doing was flirting, right?

"Hello Santana," Sebastian replies still looking at her, which irritated Rachel even more.

"Babe, where's the food?" Noah says, barging in, wheeling Artie in with him. Sebastian immediately snaps out of his Santana fog and looks at Rachel, wondering when the hell PUCK called her BABE?

"Noah, you know where it is, I don't understand why you ask every time you come here." Rachel says fondly. Noah, after setting Artie in a safe place where no one would be able to accidentally run into him, ran to Rachel and hugged her, lifting her in the air and spinning her around. Sebastian couldn't help but glare at Puck.

"It's like heaven. Having a hottie open the gates to pure heavenly food. All at the same time. Man, I die every fucking time." Noah says smiling to himself, dreamily.

"If you want a 'hottie' go ask Santana to do it," Rachel mutters, looking at the ground. Everyone looks at her shocked.

"Rach, wh-what?" Santana asks, surprised that she said that. Rachel hadn't indirectly insulted herself in awhile. They had all thought she had finally accepted herself as the amazing, beautiful person they saw her as.

"Nothing, Noah come one, Matt, Mike can you push Artie so you guys can get food too?" Rachel says cuttingly, grabbing Noah's hand and leading him back to the kitchen. Noah follows, slightly stumbling, and looks back at the others, mouthing 'what the hell just happened?'. They all shrugged in reply.

"What the hell did happen?" Mike mutters to Artie before pushing him to follow Rachel, Matt looks at Sebastian and Santana suspiciously before following Mike and Artie.

"Um, well, alright, I guess." Tina says, confused, looking between Sebastian and Santana. She then realized why Rachel was acting up, because of that little eye fuck session Sebastian and Santana had just had. Tina couldn't blame Rachel's irritation? Anger? Self-loathing? One of those, she would decide later. But for right now, she tugged on Kurt and Mercedes to follow her into the kitchen. They found Rachel shaking her head, while the boys devoured the food.

"You guys act as if you've never seen food before," Tina commented. She reached to get a bag of chips for herself but Rachel, like a ninja, caught Tina's wrist and pulled her back.

"Do NOT put your hand anywhere near them, or it will be eaten off." she says in all seriousness. Tina looks at the boys, wide-eyed, before nodding in acceptance.

"Now that's just sad," Mercedes says sitting in one of Rachel's chair. Kurt leans against it, and turns to look at Rachel.

"So Ms. Berry, care to explain the little Sebastian situation?" he asks, raising his perfectly shaped eyebrow. She looks at him, stoic, and shakes her head slowly.

"There is nothing to tell Kurt, do not try and make something out of nothing," she replies, the last part as a warning to him and to herself. She couldn't let herself fall for Sebastian, she would get hurt, just like before. She wouldn't let that happen again, it had taken her awhile to put herself back together again.

"Oh please girl, we all saw that little Rachel Berry fire sparking up again." Mercedes says in her ever sassy manner.

"Leave it alone guys, nothing will ever become of it anyways."

"With the way he was acting when you and Puckerman hugged, I wouldn't say nothing is happening," Matt says stepping away from the food to lean against the counter next to Rachel.

"He did not say nor do anything showing his distaste against Noah and I, so we are, obviously, still irrelevant to him."

"Can we not talk about this further? Please, let's just get to work. After the boys are done eating of course," Rachel asks pleadingly. They take pity on her and let the subject go, for now at least.

"Where are Sebastian, Santana, and Britt?" Kurt asks looking around for the three missing people.

"Does it matter? We aren't doing anything, anyways," Mercedes says spitefully, after seeing Rachel's hurt expression after Kurt's question.

"Boys, we need to start working, drop the food and let's go." Rachel says cuttingly, standing up abruptly and leading the way to her room. The boys drop the food, close the cabinet doors, and follow her, knowing she was not in the mood for compromise.

"Wait, hey, Rach-" they heard Sebastian say before Rachel's footsteps could be heard making a mad dash up the stairs, effectively cutting him off.

"In my room, guys," Rachel calls out before slamming the door loudly. Tina, Mercedes, and Kurt quickly run into the living room, where they saw a stunned Sebastian and Santana with a confused Brittany. They heard someone cough, and looked up to see the boys lined up along the staircase, looking down at the two pairs of trios.

"So, yeah, we'll just be, uh there, so yeah." Puck says awkwardly before carrying Artie the rest of the way up the stairs, Matt following with Artie's wheelchair, and Mike following Matt with the backpacks.

"Are we supposed to follow?" Sebastian asks, confused, adorably tilting his head to the side.

"We are, I am not sure about you three. Actually, come on Britt, let's go, I'll explain later." Mercedes says, grabbing Brittany's wrist.

"Kay-kay, see ya Tana. Bye Sebastian," Brittany says cheerfully, before dragging Mercedes up to Rachel's room. Tina and Kurt laugh and follow after them quickly.

"What did you do?" Sebastian asks Santana, irritated that the progress with Rachel seemed to be going quickly down the drain once she arrived. Santana gaped at him, shocked that he even asked that. When she realzed he was serious, she was pissed.

"Me? Boy you loco, I didn't do anything. That was all you, flirting like a manwhore."

"I was flirting, I was being a gentlemen."

"Gentlemen don't call girls sexy," she retorts.

"They do when they are," he replies cheekily. Santana facepalmed and wondered how someone could be so stupid.

"See, there you go again. Flirting, pretty boy, will get you abso-fucking-lutely nowhere if you want to get in Ms. Berry's virgin pants."

"And how, may I ask, did you come to the lovely conclusion of that?"

"Easy, everyone wants in her pants." When Santana stated that so nonchalantly, Sebastian became irritated.

"What do you mean? She's so innocent, there's no way," he says, crossing his arms and shaking his head. Santana smirked at his surprising obliviousness.

"How could you be so stupid? Of course guys like her, they like her for her somewhat innocence in the way that she's a total perv but she's still a virgin."

"Well, none of the guys at McKinley are attractive anyways, so I think I'm covered," he says in his ever cocky manner.

"Whoever said she was only limited to McKinley? Our Rachel baby is talented, meaning she goes places to practice. You would be surprised with how many guys she's actually with, not with romantically, but with like she hangs out with."

"There can't be that much, can there?" he asks surprised. His Rachel wasn't ugly, but she had a ninja prettiness that came out of nowhere and slapped you in the face when you realize how obvious it was in the first place.

"Well, it's probably just as many girls that come flocking around you, manwhore."

"No fucking way. That is absolutely ridiculous, there's no way. No she doesn't, that's just wrong."

"Face it buddy, you have competition and lots of it. Now I'm gonna go be with my baby, bye now." she says, wiggling her fingers as a good-bye before flitting up the stairs. He was left there, to contemplate his thoughts and his chances with Rachel.

He knew he was screwed in the sense that he already made her mad, without him knowing. That was a complete idiot move right there. So as of right now, he was a complete fuck up. And he would have to fix it, now. He sighed and scrubbed his hands over his face, ran his hand through his hair, and jogged up the stairs to Rachel's room. Well what he assumed was her room, considering he could hear everyone talking and laughing and the occasional cuss and resounding echo of a slap. He opened the door and stuck his head in.

"Is it safe? Will I die?" he asks looking at the floor. He was hit by a pillow and he looked up to see the guilty person. He was met with a little piece of heaven, in his eyes, and that would be Rachel's cheeky grin. Fuck, she was hot.

"Now it is," she says and beckons him inside and pats the spot next to her. He walks in, avoiding the food and paper, and sits next to Rachel. He nudges her with his elbow.

"Have you forgiven me yet?" he asks, slightly pouting, pleadingly. She giggled and rolled her eyes.

"I'm not sure yet, but you could might be." she says truthfully, and nudges him back playfully.

"How can I ever get your forgiveness, O Great One?" he asks, smirking.

"Beg for it bitch," she says seriously, before breaking into a fit of giggles a second after. He smiles widely and wraps her in his arms, squeezing her tightly.

"If I do, will I be forgiven for forever?"

"Maybe," she says.

"But, babe, I never beg. I make people beg," he says, wiggling his eyebrows at her suggestively, and she blushes.

"Shush you," she says pushing him away and turning to face everyone else.

"Guys! Stop throwing the food around, we need to figure out a setlist. Unless you guys actually want to work on homework."

"No, no, let's listen to the songs. No homework. No me gusta!" Santana yells, lunging for the computer.

"Well, if anyone has any genius ideas about what we could possibly sing, that would be fan-fucking-tastic." Puck says. Everyone looks at Rachel.

"Why me?!" she shrieks.

"Rach, everyone knows that you would be the only one to actually figure this shit out. So figure the shit out," Santana says.

"Well, what could be our anthem? What do we want to make a statement of?"

"Music!" Brittany says happily.

"Good idea Britt, I think," Matt says, patting her head affectionately.

"Thanks Matty!"

"It's actually not that bad, I guess," Kurt says slowly, trying to come up with more songs, mentally narrowing down the repertoire he had in his head.

"What else?" Artie asks, trying to come up with more ideas. It was more difficult than it seemed.

"What do you guys hate the most about your school? Well, our school, now I guess?" Sebastian asks, everyone turns to look at him, confused.

"Um, why?" Mike asks.

"Maybe we can write a song about that," he replies, shrugging.

"Write a song?" Tina asks, "we've never done that before."

"Well, there's always a first for everything, isn't there," he says, looking at Rachel heatedly.

"It's not a bad idea, and he's right, there's a first for everything. Writing our own song, that's original and it would give us an advantage." Rachel says, beginning to get excited.

"The bullies!" Brittany exclaims.

"We can write a fuck you song!" Santana states, jumping up.

"Santana that's brilliant!" Rachel shrieks happily jumping up with her and they do their happy dance.

"Great idea, but, voice of reason speaking here, how exactly are we going to write a song when we've never written one?" Tina asks looking around.

"All the more reason for us to start. Everyone has started from nothing, and so will we." Rachel says, optimistic as ever.

"Your optimism is endearing, really it is. But honestly, do you even know where to begin?" Sebastian asks dryly.

"Shut up Sebastian! No one asked you last time I checked!" Rachel retorts slapping his arm.

"Ouch, darling, that hurt." he says deadpanned, but smirking at her affectionately.

"Well, have you ever written a song?" Puck asks Sebastian.

"You ask me as if I actually have the time to do things like that. No I haven't, but I'm always up for trying new things," he replies, looking at Rachel heatedly at the last part.

"Great, you and Rach should get started," Puck says leaning back against the chair he was sitting in. 5 seconds later he was attacked with pillows and a shrieking Rachel.

"Noah! Shut up! I am not doing all the work! I don't care if Sebastian will help me! You guys are going to help. Whether. You. Like. It. Or. Not!" she screams at him, hitting him in the face with a pillow during each pause.

"Fuck! Fine Berry shit! Crazy Jew." he mutters after pushing her off of him. He received a slap at the back of his head for that one. "Shit! Ow!" he exclaims rubbing where Rachel slapped him.

"Will you stop now Noah?" she asks sardonically. He mutters his agreement and she hugs him, smiling brightly. He tightly hugs her back, grinning too.

"M'kay lovebirds, break it up, we got work to do." Santana proclaims, standing up to grab Rachel and pull her back to the computer.

"Well, any ideas? Other than the music thing." Artie asks again.

"Finessa and Barbie won't like this," Puck states after a few moments of silence.

"What, why not?" Matt asks.

"They're not gonna like the fact that Sebastian here came up with the idea. And that we thought about this without them. And they're gonna want to take the duet again. Blondie's gonna want the solo, but we all know we would quit before she does. But if she comes up with a kick-ass song, then there's no way we can convince Schuester to let Rach, Satan, Lady Hummel, or Chocolate Diva sing it. You know how he is. And we don't even know if they'll be on board with the writing our own shit. Schue is, and I love the dude; really I do, but he's old-fashioned as fuck. There's a bigger chance that this will be for nothing, and we'll end up with another one of his crazy ass mash-ups." Puck states, in his badass matter-of-fact tone of voice he used whenever he saw something the rest didn't. Smug little jerk.

"Fuck, he's right," Sntana cursed under her breath, which had no use because it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

"So, what can we do now? We can't write a song. We don't even know what we're gonna write." Mike asks, looking at Rachel; as did everyone else.

"We come up with more ideas for the song. But no writing the song yet, we don't have enough time, and if we write a song now, the It Couple will try and convince Mr. Schue that they're the ones who should sing it. No, we need more ideas and we need them by tonight. We can pitch Mr. Schue our idea tomorrow." Rachel says firmly. They all agreed with he. How could they not? She was the only one that was insanely dedicated to music and performing other than Kurt, but even then Rachel was on a different level than he.

"So any other ideas?"

"How about a fuck you song?" Puck asks.

"What are you talking about now Noah?" Rachel asks him, staring dubiously.

"A fuck you song, those things where you're just telling the person fuck you. Like you know Cee-Lo Green's song Forget you? And Sebastian's thing of expressing our awesome selves for being kick ass performers, and changing things sounds pretty dope."

"I agree with Puck, that is actually a great idea," Artie says thoughtfully, nodding to Sebastian, to acknowledge him.

"Hell we could write it perfectly just because of all the bullshit the fuckheads put us through."

"Wait, that was good, we can us that." Rachel says grabbing a pen and the piece of paper Santana handed to her.

"What was good?"

"What you said, 'all the bullshit the fuckheads put us through. We're going to have to change the cuss words, but still." she replies, quickly writing the words down.

"Ha! I did something, I'm so awesome." Puck says leaning back.

"And insanely modest too," Tina mutters under her breath.

"Shut it Cohen Chang!"

"Play nice children," Sebastian comments dryly, smirking in amusement at the banter.

"Shut it Smythe!" they both yell in response.

"Feisty aren't we?" Sebastian asks, grinning. He taunt and tease, the teasing more reserved for girls, but the semantics didn't need to be concerned at the moment.

"Fuck off," Puck retorts. Tina, in a very mature manner, sticks her tongue out at him.

"Guys!" Rachel exclaims, clapping her hands loudly, "please focus!"

"Sorry," the three mutter in apology.

"So we have part of a potential lyric. We need to just go from there."

"Well then, let's keep working shall we?" Sebastian suggests, standing up to stand beside Rachel. She smiles sheepishly at him, before turning back to her desk to look at the paper.

"Should we just keep rhyming?" Mike asks after a moment of silence.

"I guess but there's only so much to rhyme with," Tina responds.

"We'll figure it out along the way. Let's decide on this first Do we want that part to be in a verse, the chorus, or the bridge?" Kurt says seriously.

"I wouldn't mind repeating that, once we're done revising it of course," Rachel says thoughtfully.

"Me too!" Brittany yells happily.

"Same!" Puck says, waving his hand in the hair.

"Is everyone else okay with it being in the chorus then?" Rachel asks, and they all nod in approval.

"This is good we're getting somewhere." Matt states, smiling.

"Very, very slowly," Artie says quietly.

"But at least we're getting somewhere boy, so shut your mouth." Mercedes says, in her usual sassy manner.

"Enough with the arguing," Kurt says cuttingly.

"Can we just finish the song?" Brittany asks bouncing in her seat impatiently.

"Britt, we can't just finish the song, right now. We have to think about it," Artie says in a placating manner.

"Fine, but can we eat first?"

"Britt, there's food right there," Puck says gesturing the the variety of junk food that was spread around the group of teens.

"Ohh! Yummy!" she cries happily, grabbing a bag of chips and begins to munch on them.

"Anyways..." Mercedes says after looking at Brittany for a good 5 seconds, trying to decide what the hell was wrong with the girl, before remembering that's just how Brittany was.

"We should just stop now, I'm serious. We're all tired and it's getting late. We still need to do homework too." Mike says and the rest couldn't help but see his logic.

"Fine with me, we can work on this tomorrow." Rachel says, slightly relieved, and sits next to Sebastian yet again.

"Can we just sleep over? I don't feel like driving back home," Santana says looking at Rachel for an answer.

"Again, that's fine with me. You know I don't care and neither do my daddies."

"Sweet, sleepover at Berry's house. Fuck yeah, you guys changing into your night shit or are you sleeping naked?" Puck asks, waggling his eyebrows.

"Puckerman, shut up!" Santana snaps.

"She's sleeping naked," he whispers to Matt, not to quietly. Santana slaps the back of his head and he yells in protests.

"No I'm not," she says scathingly.

"So is," Puck whispers confidently, to Artie this time. Santana kicks his leg in retaliation and Puck stops talking.

"Well, you boys can get out now, while the girls change," Rachel says, pointing to the door.

"We have to?" Sebastian asks.

"It's not like we haven't seen it before," Mike mutters.

"The fuck?" Puck and Matt yell, after hearing what Mike had said.

"Nothing!"

"Chang, why and when the fuck did you see Berry bare?"

"I never said that."

"Mike, you idiot!" Rachel hisses.

"I want to know this too!" Brittany says, butting in.

"I have never heard of this before," Kurt gasps, shocked that his Diva kept something as scandalous as that from him.

"What?" Rachel and Mike reply looking around the room, avoiding eye contact.

"Don't avoid the question, chica, we'll get it out of you soon," Santana says darkly.

"You're such a creep Tana," Rachel replies, laughing.

"Naw seriously. Chang, Rach when did this nonsense happen?" Artie asks in his weird mock ghetto voice.

"It never happened." Mike protests.

"Okay, out, out, out," Rachel says urgently, grabbing Noah and Sebastian by their wrists and tugging them towards the door.

"You gonna tell us outside?" Puck asks hopefully.

"Yeah, I will." she says cheerfully, hoping Noah wouldn't see her obvious trick.

"Ha, she likes me better than all you bitches." he proclaims looking at everyone else before sauntering out of the room. Sebastian just waves good bye before following Puck.

"Hey I want to know too!" Matt says racing out the room to brag to Puck that he would get to know what happened.

"C'mon Artie, let's make sure Puckerman's ego doesn't burst." Mike says, amused, before wheeling Artie out of the room.

"Hold up! This is some nonsense! Rach just wants us out of the room!" Artie protests but Mike shuts the door anyways.

"Good job Rachel," Tina praises and Rachel smiles.

"Now you have to tell us what happened." Kurt says, jumping on Rachel's bed and patting the spot next to him for her to sit down.

"Nothing happened, it was just really bad timing on both our parts."

"Wait so nothing sexual happened?" Santana asks, dubious. I mean, seriously, have you seen the boy's abs? It would be difficult not to jump his bones.

"No, Santana, nothing sexual occurred."

"Damn girl, and I was getting excited for you." Mercedes says, disappointed and shakes her head.

"Rachel! Open the fucking door!" Puck yells, pounding on it.

"Noah, leave me door alone, I don't want you breaking it!"

"Fuck that noise! I want to know what happened between you and Chang."

"Nothing!" both Rachel and Mike yelled. A second later, the unmistakable sound of a slap could be heard.

"Puckerman!" Mike yelled.

"S'what you get," Puck replies coolly.

"Boys! Don't kill each other!" Rachel yells.

"Fine." they both grumble and Sebastian and Matt laughed.

"Whipped," they said in unison.

"Fuck you guys," Puck says. The girls quickly changed into sweats and T-shirts and then they let the boys in. The boys had also changed into their sweats and muscle shirts to sleep in. All of them quickly finished their homework and decided to go eat dinner before sleeping. They ate pizza, and a vegan dish in Rachel's case, for dinner, while watching T.V.

"So you guys know where to go, night all." Rachel says, while making sure all the doors were locked. The teenagers quickly said goodnight to each other before walking up the stairs to their respective rooms. The Berry house was huge, and equipped with several guests rooms, where they all slept. Brittany and Santana would sleep in one room, which they now deemed "theirs" because they were often sleeping over at Rachel's house. They would either sleep in their room or they would sleep in Rachel's room. Tina, Mercedes, and Kurt all slept in one room and they too called it their own because they were over all the time.

The boys would often alternate who slept where, sometimes it would be Mike and Matt in one room and Puck and Artie in another, or Matt and Puck in one room and Mike and Artie in the other. But there were also times when Santana and Puck would sleep in the same room or Brittany and Mike would sleep in the same room. Sometimes, Puck would sleep in Rachel's room, to cuddle with her, when she had a really bad day.

"Where's Sebastian?" Rachel asks, looking around.

"I don't know, maybe he went to his special unicorn place," Brittany suggest, smiling brightly.

"Um, I don't think so Britt," Puck says patting her head.

"Night guys," the boys say while carrying Artie back up the stairs.

"Goodnight Noah. Mike and Matt, please try and get some sleep, and Artie! You leave your phone off! You never get sleep when you use it," Rachel calls out.

"Where do I sleep?" Sebastian asks. He had just changed into his sweats; he had been planning to work out, but he was actually shirtless, he didn't see the need to bring a shirt because he was going to work out by himself. he never planned on meeting a pretty girl and actually sleeping over at her place.

"Uh, you can um," Rachel says stuttering.

"You can sleep in Rachel's room," Brittany suggests and Rachel whips her head to look at her, her face bright red. Santana grins and applauds herself for whispering that suggestion to Brittany.

"Fine with me," Sebastian says grinning at Rachel. Rachel's ace turned an even brighter shade of red.

"Night lovers!" Santana yells, before dashing up the stairs pulling Brittany along with her. Tina, Kurt, and Mercedes yelled 'good night' before following Santana and Brittany.

"Your friends are not subtle at all," Sebastian says turning to face Rachel. Rachel facepalms and tries to hide her blush.

"I am so so sorry about them. I'll go get another room ready for you." Rachel says quickly. She turns around to race up the stairs before Sebastian grabs her wrist and spins her around, smoothly, and pulls her close to him. They were soon chest to chest and Sebastian tapped Rachel's chin so she would look up at him.

"I never said I had a problem with it," he whispered and smiled softly.

"Oh, okay," she whispers back, smiling too.

"Let's get some sleep." he says, pulling her up the stairs.

**AND BOOM! Cliffhanger. Kind of. Well I am going to write the next chapter about what happens before they have an innocent sleep. INNOCENT GUYS INNOCENT! No dirty thoughts, for shame! Sorry for the wait.**

**Keep calm and keep reading and reviewing my story please,**

**Just An Average Crazy Girl Next Door**


	11. Chapter 11

**HOLY ACTUAL FUDGE NUGGETS! I AM SO SORRRRRRRYYYYYYYYY GUYS! I haven't been able to update because there has been so many things going on right now it's crazy. The world is conspiriing against me, I swear it. I think I may have lost some readers, and for that I am sad :(((((, but to all you loyals I LURVEEEE YA'LLLL! So, first off, thanks to all of you who reviewed and read. So grateful for all of you, and please continue reviewing! Second, I'm glad you guys are liking where the story is going, and I'm extremely happy that the story is actually progressing. Please review and tell me any opinions you have. Or questions, concerns, etc. Well that's pretty much it on with the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I am not a bald, white man. That's Ryan Murphy. End of story.**

**Chapter 10**

Rachel looks at Sebastian; and when he catches her looking, she blushes and looks away. He smirks to himself and he mentally admits to himself that he loves the way the blush looks on her...and the fact that he makes her blush. He sneaks a glance at her again and a small smile lights his face up when he sees her still blushing.

"Stop looking at me like that," she mumbles, bumping her arm against his. He chuckles at her (sorry) attempt to move me. **(A.N. This happens to me with my best guy friends all the effing time! Sorry just had to say that.)**

"What I can't look at you anymore?" he asks mockingly.

"No, you can look at me just not like that." she says cheekily smiling at him.

"So what are we doing now?" he asks as she pushes herself off of the counter.

"I am going to sleep you can do what you want. You know where my room is anyways." she replies, walking out of the kitchen. He quickly follows after her, and lopes up the stairs to catch up to her.

"Rachel," he whines, "wait for me."

"I didn't take you for a whining, begging type Sebastian." she replies, smirking.

"I didn't whine," he says defensively, slightly embarrassed and surprised when he realized he actually did.

"Mhmm, sure," she replies, still smirking. He sighs and rolls his eyes while she giggles.

"C'mon, let's go to my room, do you have your stuff or do you need to get them from your car?"

"I have my things, they're in your room." They walk over to Rachel's room and open the door to see Santana, Brittany, and Kurt standing in front of her bed, blocking it from Rachel and Sebastian's view of it. Rachel and Sebastian do a double take, looking at the trio shocked and confused.

"I thought you guys were asleep," Rachel says after a beat of silence.

"Well, obviously they aren't, babe," Sebastian says dryly.

"Shut up," she mutters before looking back at the trio. "Did you guys need something? You guys know where everything is."

"No, we just wanted to talk. To you. But we can see you two are, ahem, busy," Kurt says, wagging his eyebrows at the last part.

"We aren't busy Kurt, get your mind out of the gutter you pervert." Rachel says quickly.

"Defensive are we?" Santana asks, smirking.

"Nosy, aren't you?" Sebastian retorts, coming to Rachel's rescue. Rachel, in turn, shoots him a grateful glance.

"Look Prince Sebastian is coming to Rachie's rescue." Brittany says happily. Rachel blushes again and Sebastian smiles proudly.

"Prince?" he asks.

"Yeah, because you're so dapper like. You're like the Sleeping Beauty Princess's prince." Brittany says, smiling brightly.

"Thank you, milday," Sebastian says in a British accent, bowing to Brittany gracefully. Brittany beams happily, squealing and clapping her hands.

"He has an accent Tana!" she squeals. Everyone can't help but smile at her excitement.

"Yes, when I wish for it to show itself, it does," Sebastian says, still speaking with the accent.

"Like a magician?" she asks, wonder dancing in her eyes.

"Exactly, you're very smart."

"Thanks, I know." Everyone laughs at her nonchalant response.

"Tana I'm tired, let's go to sleep." Brittany says, grabbing Santana's hand and skipping out of the room. Kurt follows and Rachel goes after them to close the door. But then the three of them pop their heads back in.

"Yes?" Sebastian and Rachel ask in unison.

"Use protection!" they all yell before slamming the door closed and running to their respective rooms. Rachel stares at the door, jaw slacked, while Sebastian has a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Protection, in my opinion, gets in the way." he says, still grinning. Rachel spins around to face him, and her face grows a darker shade of red when she spots the bed. There were condoms on the top of her pillows and a note on the comforter saying 'use as many as you want.'

"Oh my god, I am so sorry." Rachel says, embarrassed.

"I don't mind, if it ends well, I'll end up thanking them tomorrow morning. Maybe tomorrow afternoon if I'm lucky." he replies, the grin still in place while he opens his lacrosse bag and pulls out his sweats. He unbuttons his shirt and takes it off, stuffs it in his bag and begins to undo his belt for his jeans.

"What are you doing?!" Rachel shrieks. He turns to look at her.

"Changing, babe, as you can obviously see." he says, gesturing to his body. Her eyes scan his slightly prominent pecs, the defined abs, his lovely arms, which rivaled Noah's, then stopped herself before she could go farther.

"Why are you changing in here?"

"Well, it is the room I'm sleeping it, you offered it yourself. And, I'm assuming you have a whole night routine that you do, so I decided to not hog the bathroom." he says, nodding his head towards the adjoining bathroom.

"Oh, um, thank you. You're actually right about the nightly routine. How did you know?" she asks, tilting her head to the side, curious.

"You seem like the type who's OCD about their body."

"Is that supposed to be an insult."

"No love, that was simply an answer." he says, smiling softly at her.

"You know what, just go finish changing, I'm going to the bathroom," she says trying to hide her smile. She brushes past him, opens a drawer and grabs a few items of clothing and marches into the bathroom. He shakes his head and smiles to himself.

What a good first day. He couldn't believe it was only a day so far and he had already found a girl that he thought was pretty fucking amazing, some pretty chill friends, and the school seems bearable. But he was, surprisingly, confused about Rachel. He didn't want to develop any feelings for her yet, they had just met after all, but he could already feel something there. That worried him, he was never one for monogamous relationships. Hell, he wasn't one for relationships period. He was more like a get in then get the hell out, type of guy. Although it was an asshole move, it worked for him. Relationships in his life never worked out, his parents were completely messed up but they still stay together, they messed him up too. His thoughts are interrupted when he hears the bathroom door open. He turns around in time to see Rachel in spanks and a tank top. He praises whatever higher power that's there, that let him see her in that.

"I like those type of pajama's." he says, grinning at her blush. She obviously didn't expect him to catch her trying to sneak in. She quickly grabs a pair of pajama pants and pulls them on.

"I like _these _pajamas better." she replies, the blush still slightly there.

"Awww, you ruin my fun." he pouts playfully and Rachel can't help but think he shouldn't be able to look that cute and hot all in one. It isn't fair.

"You still love me," she sings and prances to the bed to sit down on it's edge.

"I've known you for a day, babe, a little too soon for love," he replies, smiling softly.

"Fine, don't love me, I'll still have Santana and Brittany." She yells while he walks into the bathroom.

"Ooh, kinky," he yells back, and she can practically see him wiggling his eyebrows suggestively and Rachel blushes deeply and facepalms after realizing she left that one wide open.

"You are such a pervert."

"You can't blame me love, you left that one wide open."

"Doesn't mean you had to point it out," she retorts.

"Oh babe, yes I did. It was a hell of a wonderful moment. I could practically feel your blush from here, and I could hear your face palm slap resounding." She groans and doesn't reply for awhile. She begins to think about how his perviness is somewhat classier, less vulgar, she guesses she can say. Well compared to Noah, it is. Speaking of which, now that she juxtaposed the two together, she saw them becoming fast friends. Their friendship would be based on sex, girls, irritating the living hell out of her, and sports.

"You and Noah, I swear, are going to be such good friends." she says, after coming to that realization.

"What is going on between you two? You look pretty cozy to be just friends," he asks, genuinely curious. He opens the bathroom door and she can't help but stare at him. God damn he looked utterly delectable. Especially with the way he was drying his wet hair, dear God his arms were lovely. He moved to kneel in front of her. She blushes at his proximity...and because she got to see his, admittedly, sexy face. It should be illegal to look that good, but if anything, she's happy she gets to see it.

"Nothing, we're best friends. We had a little thing last year, but we both realized being friends was better for us."

"I see, well, lucky for me then," he says moving to sit next to her. She looks at him from the corner of her eye and smiles to herself.

"I suppose so, yes," she says. "You can move now." she points out after noticing how close they were to each other.

"I like this position better. I actually like a lot of other positions better, but this one works," he says, smirking, "for now." he adds on just to make her a shade redder.

"Must you be so vulgar?"

"Must you be so adorable?"

"I would think you would say something more insulting."

"Calling you adorable is insulting?" he asks confused.

"Where did you come to that conclusion?"

"You said 'something more insulting'. That implies that adorable was somewhat insulting."

"Since when did you turn into the grammar police?"

"Since I've started school. I like to use what I know to my advantage."

"So school has taught you how to get into girls pants?" she asks snarkily.

"That was sexual. You said something sexual."

"Yes, very good Sebastian."

"No need for sarcasm, babe."

"Sarcasm is needed all the time."

"Damn, you're feisty." he says, slightly impressed and slightly turned on. Feisty always meant good in bed.

"So I've been told."

"We should sleep now love." he says looking at the clock, which read 12:00.

"You're right I guess," she says sighing. She crawls up on the bed to lie down on her side. Sebastian looks at her before following suit and taking the unoccupied part of the bed. She turns herself slightly to turn her lamp of before moving so she's facing Sebastian.

"So you aren't going to kick me in your sleep right?" she asks, slightly confused and slightly serious.

"No, but don't be surprised if we wake up in a compromising position. It tends to happen whenever a girl is in bed with me," he says with his devilish smirk. She sighs and hits him on the head with a pillow before turning over so her back is to him.

"Good night Sebastian," she says, slightly shaking her head. He grins to himself, before leaning slightly closer to her and whispering 'good night' in her ear, before moving back to his original spot. Rachel feels the blood rush up to her face from his close contact. But she quickly dismisses any thoughts that would prevent her from getting a decent amount of rest. She soon falls asleep, and Sebastian looks at her form and falls asleep when he sees her breathing deeply, signaling she was asleep too.

THE NEXT MORNING

"Damn, they're cute together don't you think?" Santana asks Kurt, Brittany, Mercedes, and Tina. The five of them all look at Sebastian who had his arm wrapped around Rachel, who had her head cuddled in his chest, tucked right underneath his chin. Rachel had her arm a thrown round Sebastian's middle section and their legs were tangled together, their breathing in-sync.

"They really are," Kurt replies, while Brittany and Tina snap a picture, well multiple pictures, of the sleeping duo.

"You two are so creepy," Mercedes comments, smothering her laughter.

"Send me that shit Britt," Santana says while Kurt and Tina are deciding which picture is the cutest.

"Let's go before we wake them up," Mercedes whispers.

"They're gonna be later if we don't wake them up now." Kurt whispers back.

"They'll be fine, you know how Rachel is about school, she has a whole damn routine, she'll wake up perfectly fine."

"I didn't even want to wake up, but you bitches woke me up just to see this." Mercedes complains.

"Then go back to sleep, it's only 5."

"I'm gonna kill you guys later," she mumbles before walking back to her room to try and get more sleep.

"C'mon Tana, let's go see if Rachy has more food," Brittany says, grabbing Santana's hand to drag her to the kitchen but not before snapping one last picture of Rachel and Sebastian.

"Tina, my love, let's go get more beauty sleep, now that we have pictures of the next couple." Kurt says and they both skip back to their room.

"When do you think they'll start dating?" Tina asks.

"Soon very soon. There's no possible way they can't. I mean, you and I, and everyones else can already see the tension between them. The sexual tension and the chemisry is enough to blow a lab up." Kurt says in all seriousness.

"That's so true. I wonder if they'll doo the deed before they get together," Tina pinders.

"Well Rachy is a baby virgin, but Sebastian just screams SEX GOD. It'll be interesting to see. Considering Rachel is also a very big tease, they'll end up fucking on any surface."

"I wonder if she would let that happen."

"Oh she would, for him. They probably would, I mean damn. Just DAMN. Their sexual tension gets me hot too." Kurt states suddenly dazed and Tina giggles at his daydreaming face. They quickly slipped back inside their room, careful not to wake Mercedes up, and fell back asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ONE HOUR LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rachel moaned and snuggled into the warm pillow behind her even further. She knew she should be getting up, but for some odd reason, she simply didn't want to at the moment. She was incredibly comfortable and had no energy or will to actual remove herself from the comfort of her warm bed.

Sebastian could hear a moan and he slowly felt himself begin to get hard. He was slightly confused but remembered what happened. He felt Rachel snuggle her backside into him more and he willed himself to go back down. He thought of dead puppies and his guy friends and he quickly went down.

Rachel sighed and hugged her pillow tighter.

Sebastian smiled at Rachel's content noises and had a slight grin when she turned herself around to hug him. He slung an arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

Rachel snuggled into her pillow's hug. Wait...WHAT THE FUCK!? Pillows don't hug back. She slowly opened her eyes to see arms around her, familiar looking arms. She traced the arms back up to the broad shoulders then to the smirking face she knew all too well. She groaned and pushed his face away, causing him to laugh.

"No, no. Too early for smirking. We didn't even fuck, so there should be no smirking." she said, her voice muffled due to the fact that her face was buried in his chest. He tilted his head back down.

"I told you this would happen," he whispered in her ear. She shivered at his voice. His normal voice was sexy enough. But his morning voice; which was raspy and husky, yet smooth and a little gravelly, was quite literally orgasmic.

"Shut up Sebastian," she said moving her hand up clumsily, up his broad chest, around his face, before finally covering his mouth. He chuckled and kissed it. Her head shot up to look at him shocked.

"Licking is only reserved for lower areas. Licking hands is when you're a little boy practicing. But kissing, well, you can kiss everywhere and anywhere." he said huskily.

"Oh really?" Rachel replied, she slowly began to travel the same way her hand did, except in a smoother, less clumsy manner. She stopped right next to his lips, and she was leaning in closer, and Sebastian began to turn his head. But she quickly turned away, laughing, before bouncing out of bed, grabbing her clothes, and saunters to the bathroom. She closes the door, still laughing, while Sebastian looked at the empty space she once occupied, shaking his head.

"This is going to be one hell of a long day," he mutters to himself before swinging his legs off the bed and standing up. He stretches a little then pads to his duffel bag, rummaging through it to find a clean shirt; he had no problem wearing the jeans he did yesterday. He quickly changed and began fixing his hair. During that process, Rachel had stepped out of the bathroom and fixed her bed. Sebastian turned his torso slightly to look at her. Well, he had hella good timing, because she bent slightly and he could admire her fan-fucking-tastic ass.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer," she comments dryly.

"Don't tempt me," he retorts smirking, and she whirls around to see if he was serious. He was.

"I'm going to leave now and make breakfast for the monsters." she says, shaking her head before walking out the door. Sebastian finally finished his hair, about six minutes after Rachel left and walked downstairs to the kitchen. Rachel was the only one there and she was currently mixing what was either pancake or waffle batter, from the smell of it.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up by the way." she says, when she notices him leaning against the kitchen arch entrance.

"It's fine, I was already awake."

"Are you hungry, you can have cereal if you want."

"No it's fine babe, I'll just wait for whatever you're making."

"It's waffles Sebastian."

"I figured it was either that or pancakes. Do you cook often?" he asks, he couldn't help but wonder. She didn't leave the room that late, and it looked like she made them from scratch.

"Yes, I actually do. My daddies aren't home very often, so I took it upon myself to cook."

"Well, damn. That's pretty impressive." he says truthfully. He knew kids who barely even know how to cook.

"Thank you. Are you ready for a second day of McKinley High?" she asks, curiously.

"Hell yeah."

"You realize Finn will give you hell once he sees us walking in school together." she states, slightly worried, slightly concerned. She knew Finn, and he was a mean motherfucker when he wanted to be. She looked at Sebastian to see a devious, yet careless grin on his face.

"Fucking bring it," was all he stated and she knew that today was going to be very interesting.

**Alright and that's a wrap. Please, read, review, and rate. P.M. me with any questions, concerns, random comments, anything and I would be happy to reply. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW, AND IF YOU HAVEN'T FOLLOWED ME, PLEASE DO THAT TOO!**

**Love you my lovelies,**

**Just An Average Crazy Girl Next Door**


	12. Chapter 12

**Oh goodness please don't kill me, I love you all really I didn't mean to have such a long break. I've been so busy with family, friends, and school it's just a whole load of b.s. and then some. Grrr face is on right now. And I lost my Beta I think...haven't heard from her in awhile so yeah. But anyways, I'M BACK! Seriously I am so sorry you guys! Buttttttttt, Hi guys! First off, thanks to all of your who read and reviewed and favorited this story, it means a bunches to me, really it does. Secondly, I know I lost some readers, and I'm super sad about that, but hopefully they'll come back. The read count for this story has also been going down, so I'm down too :(. But reading your reviews made it ALLLL BETTER! Now on with the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: Ryan Murphy owns Glee, Glee is owned by Ryan Murphy. 'nough said.**

**Chapter 11**

"Morning sleepy heads!" Rachel says brightly to the bleary eyed teens walking into the kitchen. She had been cooking since she and Sebastian had woken up. Sebastian, on the other hand, switched from sitting down to helping her cook. Well he ended up just pouring the batter into the waffle maker.

"I made breakfast!" Sebastian stated grinning cheekily. Rachel gasped in indignation and nudged him roughly.

"False! I did all the dirty work he was the one that just poured the batter."

"I made the end product," he says.

"Shut up!" Rachel yells, slapping the back part of his head.

"It's too early for foreplay you kinky fuckers." Puck mumbles.

"This is coming from McKinley High's sex shark, ladies and gentlemen." Rachel states dryly.

"So you admit it's foreplay," Santana yells excitedly, her head jolting up from it's previous resting place on the counter.

"Don't, just no. Shush!" Rachel says dryly. Santana smirks triumphantly. Rachel's response was to grab an apple and throw it at her. Santana caught it before it could explode all over her Cheerio! uniform.

"Damn Berry, you should've tried out for softball," Puck says, impressed.

"Just eat your damn food," Rachel mutters, ducking her head to hide her blush.

"Whoa you cussed again!" Puck exclaims.

"Noah, dear lord! You have heard me curse several times before this should not be such a surprise to you every time I curse."

"I'm so proud of you!" Santana and Puck both exclaim simultaneously.

"You are both terrible influences on me."

"We're teaching you to cuss, Seb here is gonna teach you the wonders of sex," Puck states seriously. Rachel blushes even more and runs upstairs, but not before flipping Noah off.

"Seb," Puck calls after a beat. Sebastian looks at him and they stare each other down for a few seconds.

"Hurt her and die got it?" Puck states after awhile.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Sebastian replies without skipping a beat.

"Make her cry and I chop off your balls," Santana warns.

"Make her sad and I mess up your face," Kurt states right after.

"Treat her like a princess or your ass is grass, got it?" Matt, Mike, and Artie say, crossing their arms.

"We will cut you," Tina and Mercedes state.

"Understood, now if you will all excuse me. Theere's a pretty girl upstairs and I think I should be there with her." Sebastian says walking away form the group of teenagers.

"No glove, no love," Brittany yells happily, causing Sebastian to chuckle. He casually jogs up the stairs and pauses in front of the door. He hears her humming and a slow smile creeps onto his face. Her voice truly is astonishing and that was saying something considering how he never, ever gives compliments.

"Knock, knock," he says resting against the door.

"Who is it?" she asks in a sing-song voice, of course.

"Your Prince Charming." He hears a gasp in response.

"Grant Gustin?" she asks breathlessly, whipping the door open. She quickly looks up and frowns prettily.

"Aww, it's just you." she says teasingly dismissive. She opens the door wider as an invitation for him to enter, which he does.

"Please, babe, I am definitely better than Grant Gustin," he scoffs, smoothly turning to face her. She looks at him passively, with her arms crossed.

"He is hotter than you can ever be," she says in all seriousness, "babe," she adds, mocking him.

"My voice is obviously better, and I'm definitely more fuckable than he is."

"What do you want Sebastian?"

"Ah, there is no refute ladies and gentlemen. I believe that Ms. Berry here does find me talented and fuckable. How flattering," he says smirking at her, slowly walking back to her.

"I could easily have Noah kick your ass, I hope you realize this," she says nonchalantly. In response, he simply smiles at her and grabs her hand gently.

"But then I would have to kick his ass, and we surely don't want that, do we now princess?" he asks bowing slightly and kissing the back of her hand. She blushes and he hides his grin by kissing her skin once more. She, however, can still feel his grin through the kiss, which causes her to blush furthermore and smile impishly to herself. He straightens himself, and looks down at her still slightly grinning.

"Are you done with your regime, or whatever you were doing up here?" he asks.

"Yes I am, are you ready to go to dreary old McKinley?"

"Do I get to face off against the fumbling Green Giant again?"

"Probably, yes. He's going to pick a fight with you, you realize."

"Yes, I do and I am waiting to kick his sorry ass."

"Sebastian," she says condescendingly.

"Rachel," he replies mockingly.

"Leave him alone, why would you need to stoop to his level?"

"I am not stooping to his level. Since he picks the fight I'm defending my honor, and yours." he winks, and Rachel blushes.

"And there it is again," he says softly, brushing the pad of his thumb along her cheek. He clears his throat quickly and steps away.

"Shall we venture towards school, milady?" he asks gallantly, offering his arm to her.

"Why thank you, Sir Sebastian." she says laughing wholeheartedly, taking his arm and they both walk down the stairs to find the group at the bottom already prepared for school.

"Damn, that was a fast quickie," Santana comments.

''There's a reason why they call them quickies," Rachel retorts and everyone chuckles at her quick response.

"So what are we doing about Preggo Barbie and Prince of the Idiots?" Mercedes asks.

"Nothing, guys, nothing at all. Do not pick fights with them, especially Finn, neither of them are worth it," Rachel responds cutting everyone else off.

"Awww, come on Rach! They deserve everything that's coming to them!" Noah exclaims.

"Exactly! Rachel, honey, they're nothing but bitchy whores and self-entitled hypocrites. Why can't we get some sweet, sweet revenge?" Kurt asks pleadingly.

"Kurt! I thought you were against violence!" Rachel states, aghast.

"Not when it comes to them honey."

"Rachel, really, we won't do anything too bad. But if we see them and they look like they're about to start something, we beat their asses first." Mike states, as if it's the simplest thing in the world.

"And what happens if Figgins catches you guys? Sue? You will be expelled and then what?"

"Oh please, Figgins never steps out of his damn office. And Sue would probably watch with fucking popcorn to see which Glee kid would die," Santana says, rolling her eyes. Rachel sighs, defeated, knowing Santana was right.

"Just...no one. Don't hurt yourselves, please?" Rachel asks, worried. They all laughed and hugged her.

"Rach, don't you have more trust in us?" Matt asks, mocking hurt.

"I do, but they're the king and queen of the school, who knows who would help them?"

"If anything the school would side with us, they're all a bunch of bitches and pussies anyways," Noah says dismissively.

"If you say so. Alright, let's leave, I am not going to be late for school."

"Rach it's so early," Artie says placating her, or rather attempting to placate her.

"I still want to get there, I have to replace my extra clothes anyway." Everyone immediately agreed hearing that. The last time Rachel forgot to bring her extra clothes she became incredibly sick because she didn't have a change of clothes. She nearly had pneumonia from the ice. In addition, the hockey team has practice in the morning and letting Rachel go by herself was completely unsafe for the tiny girl. They all piled into their respective cars and drove off to school.

*AT SCHOOL*

"Let me get that parking spot Mike!" Puck yells, rolling the window down. Mike laughs instead and smoothly parks into the spot Puck wanted. He and Matt high fived while laughing at Puck who drove by and flipped them off. Puck had no choice but to park next to Finn. No one ever wanted to park next to Finn because of the constant incidents of Finn hitting cars with his door, trying to get out. He was a clumsy fuck, and it didn't help that his height made it even more difficult for him to get out of his car.

"Fuck you asshat! I had to park next to dumb fuck!" Puck hollers, helping Artie into his chair and rolling him to Mike and Matt.

"My dad was so pissed when I came home with the scratch I wasn't risking it." Mike stated, trying to stifle his chuckles. He waved the rest of the group over and they quickly reached the four boys.

"Awww, I'm sorry Noah," Rachel says comfortingly rubbing his arm.

"What happened?" Sebastian asked confused.

"No one ever likes to park next to Finn." Tina states.

"Damn, he must be as unbearable as I thought," Sebastian mused.

"That and the dumb fudgepacker is notorious for scratching cars."

"You fuckers better not make me park next to him then. My baby is precious," Sebastian says warningly.

"Speaking of your baby, she's a beaut." Puck whistles, admiring his car.

"Yes she is, worth every penny that's for sure," Sebastian replied smiling. The girls rolled their eyes and began to walk towards the school.

"So, Rachie, what are we doing for the weekend?" Brittany asks, excited.

"Well, what do you want to do Britt?"

"We should have a whole weekend sleepover!" she exclaims, clapping her hands.

"Sleepover it is!"

"So what are we doing ladies?" Puck asks, slinging his arms around Santana and Rachel.

"We," Santana says gesturing towards all the girls, "are hanging out over the weekend."

"You guys can do what y'all want," Mercedes adds.

"We want to be with you girls." he replies, giving them a pouty face.

"Tough babe," Santana replies, smirking.

"Santana, be nice." Rachel says softly.

"Yeah Satan, be nice." Puck mocks.

"Fuck off," she says, punching his arm.

"Noah, we're having a girls only sleepover." Rachel states exasperated. She quickly turns the dial on her locker and puts in all her clothes and grabs the necessary books.

"Cool, why can't it be with guys too?"

"Because it can't Noah," Rachel replies closing her locker. He leans against it.

"Come on babe please!"

"NO Puckerman!" Santana retorts.

"No one asked you Satan." Puck says moving closer to Santana, and Santana moves too.

"No one asked you to ask us either and now look where we are." Santana hisses, looking up at him. Puck smirks looking down at her.

"Damn, someone needs to get you guys a room," Sebastian comments, causing everyone except Puck and Santana to chuckle.

"They will, soon, just wait for it." Mike says smirking at the angry pair.

"Fuck you guys," they reply simultaneously.

**END CHAPTER**

**Alright guys, again I am so sorry. I did not mean to take a 3 month hiatus, that was completely by accident. So much stuff has been going on I haven't even had the time to login to fanfiction. However I will be updating more, and my goal for the next chapter is either by Monday or Tuesday. Depends on how many reviews I get guys. So please review, critique, comment, anything. No flames though, your unhappiness is not wanted here. Anyways I want to thank all my faithful readers, comment if you want a shout out. By the way, I just wanted to say I am here for all of you, any of you. If anyone has any problems, and you feel like no one else will listen or understand. I am here for all of you guys. So private message me, comment, any type of communication and I will respond.**

**Keep calm, and keep reading.**

**Just An Average Crazy Girl Next Door**


	13. Chapter 13

**HELLO LOVELIES! I'm back with more Smytheberry goodness. Is you ok? Gosh I love Glozelle. Anyways, I totally missed my goal update, my apologies dearies. Busy people be busy. So, thanks to everyone for your reviews, so glad to have new readers and followers. To all you new followers, thanks a bunches, y'all are amazballs. Can I just say you are all amazing people? Seriously the reviews, although there weren't many, the ones that were there warmed my nonexistent heart. Yeah that's right, I'm a soulless, heartless monster that likes to keep you guys waiting for updates. Again, so sorry for that. Enough of my rambling. Onto the story...**

**disclaimer: I don't own Glee. I just like to manipulate the characters to make new ship names :)**

**Chapter 12**

"So, first period Smythe, you ready?" Rachel asks after separating from the rest of the group. Sebastian scoffs and looks down at her.

"It'll be utterly boring and easy. This school is made of morons, love."

"Oh I know, and last time I checked, you, my dear sir, a king of morons."

"Ouch, baby, that hurt. Really it did, right here," he says mockingly, patting the skin over his heart.

"You'll survive Mr. Macho Lacrosse Player," she says smirking slightly.

"Speaking of lacrosse, where are the players? I haven't seen any of them around school."

"They tend to keep to themselves, and they try and steer clear of the Neanderthal football players and the CheeriHOES!, they don't want the slushies in their faces from the football team, or CheeriHoes! wanting to suck their faces. Number one tip if you haven't already noticed, the CheeriHoes! are really sluts."

"Yeah, I can tell," Sebastian murmurs, looking up and nodding for Rachel to see the one the the CheeriHOES! sucking another guys face.

"What about Santana and Brittany?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, they were, still can be, but not in the incredibly slutty way most are, like Ashley is," Rachel says, a bitter edge becoming clear when she mentioned Ashley.

"Easy, tiger, she isn't here right now. What's going on between you and her?"

"She's a no good slut that will probably just end up working as a pole dancer for her life," Rachel spits.

"Well, damn, who knew the little kitten actually has some claws," Sebastian says chuckling, throwing an arm around her. She merely glowers up at him and he returns the glare with a cheeky grin.

"You've known me for a day."

"And yet, I've already slept over at your house."

"With the rest of my friends!"

"Still slept there."

"Shut up Sebastian!"

"Ouch," he says, dead panned, "that was a really good comeback. That hurt, seriously."

"You are infuriating!"

"And you're quite adorable when you're trying to be mad, love." She blushes involuntarily.

"And is that a blush I see, gracing your cheeks?" he continues, enjoying her reactions.

"Shush," she mutters looking down, embarrassed.

"No, no, hiding isn't something a pretty girl like you should be doing," he says kindly, crooking his pointer finger under her chin to gently lift her head back up.

"We-um- should get to class," Rachel says, flustered. Why would this admittedly gorgeous boy talk to her, Rachel Berry?

"We are," he says grinning to himself for being the cause of her disheveled state of mind. He pointed to the door they were standing next to, to show he knew what he was talking about.

"Oh, right. Well, good bye." she says, hurriedly walking into class. Sebastian laughs and shakes his head, looking upwards before following her inside. He sees her in the front of the class, busy arranging her school materials in an orderly fashion around her. He plops down next to her and rest back against the chair, as casual as ever. She stops slowly, and looks up from her bag to look at him.

"What are you doing here?" she asks, her eyes wide.

"I go to school here."

"In this class, Sebastian, in the class."

"This is my first period."

"No, it isn't. It really isn't."

"Yes, Rachel, it really is."

"You're lying and pretending so I'll completely freak out. You find humor in this."

"Well, I do find your current state of being frazzled utterly amusing, but I am serious."

"Dear God, no."

"Oh look people are staring," he says grinning cheekily. Rachel groans and buries her head in her hands.

"Rachel, babe, don't be rude, smile at them!" he exclaims. One of Rachel's hands moves away from her face and slowly travels across the upper part of Sebastian's chest. She goes from his well defined pecs, skips to the top of his neck and she stretches her fingers to locate his lips. Once she feels the softness, she clamps her hand over it. Sebastian watches the whole thing in utter confusion and amusement.

"Mmmm, Wacel wa ou don?" he mumbles against her small, soft hands.

"Shhhh, just no." she mutters. He laughs against her hand and she peeks up from her hands.

"No more talking, no more talking from you. Not a word." she says.

"Wacel I ne to tak fo cas."

"Stop making fun of me first."

"Buh iz so mu fun!" Before they could continue their conversation the bell rang and all the students started to file in. Each one staring curiously at the Queen of the GLEEKS, Manhands Berry, sitting with the new student who was also the new, social ladder declared, hottie of the school, Sebastian Smythe. Rachel began to extract her hand from Sebastian's face, when she felt him kiss her hand gently. She gasped and pulled it away quickly, whipping her head to see him smirking at her triumphantly. Before she could lecture or he could gloat, Ashley strutted, well, attempted to strut, into class.

She saw Berry sitting with Sebastian and her anger immediately flared. How dare that stupid gleek, that bitchy diva loser sit next to who she called dibs on! She strutted to them and leaned against the their desk. She flipped her hair and ran her fingers through it before smiling flirtatiously at Sebastian. Rachel looked disgusted and Sebastian was simply unimpressed.

"So Sebastian," Ashley starts slowly, "I was, like, thinking you could sit next to me today, you know so I can, like, tell you all the dirt," she spat glaring at Rachel, "in this school."

"Thank you for the offer, flattered really, but I'd rather sit here with Rachel." Ashley looks at him like he's crazy. She lays a hand on top of his hand that was on the desk. She leans in closer, but not before giving the evil eye to Rachel, who rolls her eyes and scoffs.

"But, like, Sebby," Both Rachel and Sebastian cringe at the nickname and her use of like, "you, like, don't want to sit with Manhands here. She's, like, not worth our time."

"Sorry to break it to you, but there is no our, or us, or we. It's just me and you. And I'll sit with Rachel if I want to."

"Fine!" she shrieks, "but, like, you'll regret this."

"No, I don't think I will. I make good choices for the most part, and when I don't they always come with a kick ass story in the end." Her eyes widen with anger and her head turns to look at Rachel.

"You," she growls stalking over to the other end of the desk to be face to face with her.

"Yes?" Rachel says, fighting a grin.

"Back off of him."

"Last time I checked, Ashley, I didn't say anything in that pathetic little conversation you just had."

"Last time I checked, Manhands, you, like, don't get to talk back to me."

"I can tell you right now, you have no power over me, so yes, I will talk back, and yes you will accept the fact that you aren't the only bitch in this school that can hold her ground."

"Oh yes I am. I am, like, the only girl in this school that's, like, worth anything. I'm prettier, and like more smart, and just better than you at everything!"

"It's actually smarter," Rachel responds condescendingly. Sebastian was watching the whole scene unfold with amusement and slight awe at the way Rachel was casually responding, whereas Ashley was struggling to keep up. Although he couldn't help but wonder, where the fuck was the teacher?

"Don't, like, correct me Manhands!" Ashley shrieks in anger.

"That's the best you got, Ms. Better than everyone?" Rachel asks, with a bored tone.

"You're, like, lucky I'm even talking to you."

"I'm tired of this conversation, can you just sit down already? You're running out of comebacks."

"Ugh! You're so, like, stupid!"

"And you keep using like excessively."

"Don't use, like, big words," she says, and Sebastian can't help the boisterous laugh because she legitimately looked confused. She even put her hand against her temple to concentrate.

"Don't hurt yourself there," Rachel says, putting a hand out mockingly. The whole class laughed at that. At that moment, the teacher, Mr. Carter, walked in. He saw Ashley hovering over Rachel and rolled his eyes. Ashley was notorious for starting nonsense with Rachel, and he was sick of everyone turning a blind eye to it. Well, lately, a few of the teachers have actually stopped some of the tormenting, but Ashley was the type of girl who believed she was an exception to the rules. And that was definitely not okay with him.

"Ashley! Sit down!" he demands, setting his briefcase next to him.

"But Mr. Carter," she whines, "she was bugging me!" she cries defensively. Rachel and Mr. Carter both roll their eyes and Sebastian scoffs.

"Well, Ashley, I believe you were the one that was hovering over her desk. I don't think she was bugging you, I believe you were bugging her. Now sit down."

"Mr. Carter that is like, so unfair. She's like, in my seat. I was like sitting next to Sebby like yesterday!"

"Mr. Smythe do you need Ashley to sit next to you?" Mr. Carter asks, looking at Sebastian dubiously.

"No, no I really don't. Thank you though," he replies politely, smothering his grin.

"There you have it Ashley, he will survive without you. Now sit down." Ashely huffs in annoyance and stomps to the rest of her Cheerihoes!

"Now class, as you know my name is Mr. Carter and AP English Language and Composition teacher. Make friends with the people sitting around you because we will be discussing, debating, and contemplating several ideas and books and issues. It's the first week of school, but you will be having work."

"Aw, come on Mr. Carter!" one of the jocks exclaim.

"Yes I am so sorry you have to work in school. My apologies." Mr Carter replied dryly, causing the class to chuckle at the jock's expense.

"Anyways, I will be passing out our first book of the year, and your first assignment is to read and annotate the first chapter." The class began to grumble in protest.

"The more you complain the more I assign, so I suggest you stop. The book isn't even that difficult guys, this is just so I can see where you are with your understanding of interpreting and analyzing."

"The assignment isn't even that bad," Sebastian whispered to Rachel.

"It isn't but no one does their work. I don't understand why half the class is in Ap Lang, but I suppose since the standards aren't exactly high then the teachers just don't care."

"I was about to comment on that too," he replies surveying the class, taking in the dumb jocks who were currently ripping up paper and throwing it at each other, to the Cheerihoes! who were reapplying their already terrible makeup.

"What did I get myself into?" he mutters to himself.

"Hey! It'll still be fun, you have me remember?" she says giggling, elbowing him. He grinned at her and blocked her very bony elbow.

"Yes I suppose you're alright," he says condescendingly. She scoffed and made a face. They were far too busy being engrossed in each other to notice that Mr. Carter was attempting to give them their books.

"Ahem," Mr. Carter coughed, causing Rachel to pull away jerkily. She looked up, utterly embarrassed, causing Sebastian to smirk at her flustered appearance. He couldn't help but love how he entertained her enough, where she would act, well, not like herself.

Mr. Carter was also very amused. He had never seen the famously always put together Rachel Berry out of sorts. It was very entertaining to watch.

"Mr. Smythe, Ms. Berry, if you would be so kind as to take the top two books of the pile," he says, using his head to gesture to the pile of books he was holding. Sebastian reached up to get the books, swatting Rachel's hand away when she attempted to reach the tall pile of books.

"I can do it Sebastian!" she protested.

"I doubt that," he replied looking between the pile of books and Rachel. He gave her a mocking grin and she pouted. He would never admit that his heart, may or may not, have melted at her adorable pout.

"Just say thank you, you ungrateful brat," he says cheekily, handing her the book, bowing slightly. SHe stifled a giggle, and nodded her head in thanks.

"Is this what gentlemen get for being chivalrous, well I never," he says, crossing his arms. Mr. Carter rolled his eyes and walked away from the teenage couple. He had a feeling this year was going to be so much more interesting than the usual McKinley High drama. He couldn't help but grin to himself. The students were so petty about their lives, they cared about the little things and never noticed the bigger things.

~~~~~~~~50 minutes later because I can't write a whole spiel about class~~~~~~~~~

"Well that was fun," Sebastian says chuckling at another of Rachel's sad face. He had teased her about her OCD concerning everything and she had yet to find something to retaliate it with.

"For you, you ass," she mutters, pushing him. Of course, due to the obvious height and weight difference he didn't move, at all.

"Why did a sudden breeze come through the hallway?" he asked sarcastically.

"Don't make fun of the fact that I am petite!" she yells, trying not to smile. Which was difficult, because it seemed like he made it his life goal to make her smile. She was definitely not complaining.

"I won't, scouts honor," he says.

"You were probably never a scout!" she exclaims.

"You would be correct my dear. Now, onto our next class," he says pushing their way through the walls of students.

**END OF CHAPTER LOVES! Sorry guys, I've just been very busy lately. BUT reviews are very much appreciated. Your words are what keep me going! Please, please, please review and to all the guests please favorite!**


End file.
